Mythica Six Red Thorns Last Adventure
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: This is the story of what happened after Mythica; The Godslayer. The lives of Thane and Teela and the journey of Zombie girl who finds her path of adventure as she travels to The palace at Kingsway.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter to my new story for Mythica Six which tells the story of Zombie girl and her journey to the kingdom of Kingsway.  
I don't own the characters of Mythica, but I do own a few that is in this story.  
Mythica Six Aftermath of Godslayer.**_

 _ **Chapter one.**_

It was at least an hour into the day time, the zombie girl was back to her snobby princess self having been awakened from the darkspore's curse a while ago.  
Having left the village peasants in the war wagon, who were heading back to their home in Gibbon's hole, Zombie girl was now walking across the open road to make her way to the nearest town.  
As she walked, her head looked around to see at least a few dead bodies littered along both sides of the road in the whole of the day. As she walked she had been crying and complaining about her pretty face ruined and bruised up since she left the war wagon in devastation without listening to the protests of the peasants or even looking back.

Zombie girl continued walking across for almost half an hour when she came up to a small pond, she went out towards the edge until she stopped at the edge.  
Kneeling down, she leaned forward and placed her hands into the water, cupping her hands before she brought it to her lips and took a drink.  
Upon sipping the cool fresh water which was smooth unlike the water she drank in the war wagon, it was fresh and Zombie girl felt a little satisfied and silent for a moment.  
Breathing a little sigh, she took another cup of water in her hands to wash her face, but mumbled about the person responsible for the bruises on her own face.  
After a moment of short silence and mumbling to herself, Zombie girl raised her head up and leaned forward to take a look at the reflection of her self in the clear mirror of the water to see how damaged her face looked like. What she saw in the reflection of herself, was the bruised marks on the left side in front of her face; one line was drawn from her head coming down across her eye to her cheek.

And there was one on the side of her right cheek, which looked a little small. From seeing the marks on her face, Zombie girl knew that there was nothing that could cover her scars and she knew that her father would be shocked with dismay by the sight of her bruised face and body.

Once she withdrew from looking at her reflection in the water, Zombie girl sat back and then she stood herself up before she turned away from the pond.  
She continued to walk on her way towards the road, upon getting on the road she walked along the way. Zombie girl came to the top of the road before she went down it and walked on for a couple of hours until the darkness fell upon the fields around her.  
Seeing as night time would make it hard for hr to follow the road, Zombie girl went on the right side of the road so she could settle down and rest for the night.

As she sat on the ground, Zombie girl started to realise that she hadn't eaten anything since she woke up from her zombie daze.  
Noticing that there wasn't any markets or any big bushes with fruits or berries around the area, Zombie girl started to regret leaving the war wagon and that she found that she was lost and all alone in the middle of nowhere, she started to cry as she felt home sick.  
She cried her eyes out for hours into the night time before wiping her eyes, falling asleep in her crouching position on the grounds of her camping spot, she curled up in her shift and slept the night.

 _ **Meanwhile it was the next couple of days into the week after leaving the grave of their most beloved late friends, Dagen and Marek, Thane and Teela have used the last of her magic to make their way back to the kingdom.**_

Now the two survivors were the last of the Red Thorns who survived whilst the two others had given their lives to defeat the liche king Szorlok and destroying the Darkspore. Through their actions, they had saved what was left of the kingdom in Kingsway that their friend General Rohgar was defending throughout the night time.

It was on the second day since they've returned to the kingdom and appeared to its people, the two were praised as the heroes, the Red Thorns who saved the world.  
With the Vitalian Empire now destroyed and its emperor dead because of the armies of the Undead who invaded the emperor's palace and its kingdom, the people and their children had chosen them to be their new king and queen.

After much time of consideration, Thane and Teela spoke in declining the offer of the titles together as they both agreed that it was much suited for them and they desired to live a simple life together to say the least which left some of the people disappointed.  
Instead they've chosen General Rohgar as the new king of the renewed Kingdom in the exchange for a new household to settle down in and make it their home after they would get married. Rohgar happily accepted the terms, seeing as there was much needed to be done. Seeing the faces of his own Deiran people, Rohgar decided to arrange for Thane and Teela to get married on the next day to make a happy occasion for the people of the city who would need to rebuild their kingdom with what was left of their allies abroad as well as those in their soldiers and Thane and Teela.  
Even the two former Red Thorns agreed to this as they felt the people needed a special occasion to raise their spirits before they would go on to rebuilding the kingdom itself.

So from then on, some of the children who were still alive and their parents set off to find an area to begin the preparations for the whole ceremony, enlisting Teela and a few other peasants to prepare for the special day which would raise their hearts and the spirits of the kingdom.

The next day was a new day for a wedding ceremony.  
The wedding alter was held before a dozen survivors in the kingdom.  
Thane was dressed in a new noble attire which consisted in a clean white shirt and a new tunic which had a lion symbol imprinted upon it whilst Teela who stood in front of Thane.  
She was wearing a white silk dress which the children had found for her and that would fit her just fine. Now Teela had also added a red flower crown placed around her head to give an impression of a beautiful Red Thorn princess of the Deiran kingdom.

The two stood before a priest who was a survivor of the whole siege.  
He appeared from the temple of Ana-sett to perform the marriage ceremony for both Thane and Teela, the heroes of the kingdom which was Kingsway and all the other kingdoms of the whole world.

The priest spoke the holy words of holy matrimony before he looked to the wedded couple standing by him. "Master Thane, knight of the late Vitalion Empire and now a well renown knight of the Deiran kingdom, will you would take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife from this day forth. Will you marry her and keep her close to your heart for the rest of their life."  
Thane looked upon her before he spoke out his answer.  
"I Thane, son of Aelon, do take this woman Teela as my wife forever devoted and forever young."

The priest then turned his attention to Teela.  
"Teela, will you marry this knight who stands before you with love in his heart. Will you love him and cherish him through all the days of your life."  
Teela drew a smile before she spoke. "I Teela, the former priestess of the goddess, do take you Thane son of Aelon as my lawful wedded husband from this day forth, I promise to love him and to cherish all the days of my life."  
"Will you each take each other's right hand." asked the priest.  
Thane and Teela took each other's hand before the priest then stepped forward.  
With a special wedding band, he wrapped It around their right hand as part of the ceremony before stepping back from the loving couple and spoke.  
"By the power vested within me by the order of the gods and by the people of this Kingdom of Deira, and with the oaths you two have exchanged given, I now pronounce you two man and wife from this time on. Sir Thane you may now kiss your bride, one life one destiny, i declare you are married."  
Teela didn't hesitate to move forward and kiss Thane. Most of the crowd applauded on the most happy occasion whilst some hailed praises for the celebration of their marriage.

 _ **Back on the road ways.**_

Zombie girl the snobby princess had been moving across the countryside without any food or water since she left the lake, she continued to trek.  
Holding her skirts with both of her hands she walked on, but she was feeling the effects of fatigue which was making her weaker by every step she made.

As she started to slow down from exhaustion she suddenly found herself wishing that she was back with the group of peasants.  
At least they were not so different from the admiral who had kidnapped her and had planned on selling her off as a cheap whore in the markets.  
Zombie girl stopped on the spot near a couple of trees leading to the forest, she looked around her as she suddenly began to think that the peasants were right about the war or whatever the peasant half breeds were talking about.

"Oh Fyke, this is just the worst days of my life. I should not have left the palace in the first place or at least i should have had better guards at my side." Zombie girl spoke out to herself in frustration. Zombie girl huffed and puffed as she stood on the spot.  
She looked down on the cloth that she wore, so she took it up and wrapped it around her head and face so that she can cover her scars from anyone who might wish to see it.

Turning her head to look around the area, Zombie girl was about to continue her walk through the forest in the hope to reach a town or city when she felt her belly growl again as she hadn't eaten anything in days since she got captured.  
Zombie girl suddenly felt dizzy from her fatigue before she bellowed in pain on her stomach and she fell to her knees.  
She breathed slowly in and out for a short moment before she found herself lying on her side and moaning and wailing. "Oh my gods, I starve. Damn my behaviour, gods. please gods, end my life from all of this suffering." Zombie girl whispered to herself as she suddenly fell into a drowsy sleep.

A couple of hours passed as Zombie girl laid on the ground and she felt like her insides were eating itself alive. Her hunger pangs grew as she laid.  
It was another hour into the day when a group of hunters appeared from the woods. One of them was a young boy of the same age as Zombie girl but he was a handsome person underneath the furs he wore and he had no scars except those that he had on his face from the war against the Liche king's legions like all the other hunters who had fought against the legions of the undead.

It was then that the young boy had caught the sight of a body of a person who was lying on the ground in plain view nearby the roads leading to their ruined village.  
Seeing the body on the ground, the boy walked away from the group to go towards the body. The lead hunter of the whole group turned his head to see the boy walk. "Marcellus, stay with the group?" said the lead hunter.

The boy Marcellus didn't listen to the lead hunter, he continued to approach the body until he was close at a short distance from where it was lying on the ground.  
Marcellus found that the body was that of a person who was looking half starved and this person was barely alive after days of being unfed.  
He crouched down on his feet and then he reached out to the hood and mask. With his two hands, the young man drew them away to see that the person was actually a girl. Seeing her scarred face, he turned his head to the hunters as he spoke.  
"Father, there's a girl here. She's still alive."

The hunter group stopped before two of the hunters parted from the group and went towards where Marcellus stood. On approach, they saw the suffering girl.  
"He's right, she's barely alive but she's got a few bruises and scars. We need to take her back to our camp and see to her recovery." One of the hunters said, before he went forward to give her a drink of ale from his horse skin.

When Zombie girl took a small sip of warm ale which was from the animal given to her, she swallowed the warm taste of Ale which flowed down her throat.  
Zombie girl suddenly found herself being covered with a fur cloak before a couple of men picked her up and carried her off to whatever camp was near the spot where she sat.

 ** _That's the end of chapter one but it will continue with Chapter two, so be sure to check out the new adventures on the next few chapters ahead and be sure to leave a comment or so on the new chapters of the story and please share your thoughts and feelings about it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second chapter of Mythica Six aftermath. This chapter might have a few surprises in store and some returning characters as well, so keep a look out for any new developments.  
Disclaimer; I don't own the characters of the Mythica series but I do own the other characters of this story so enjoy._**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 ** _The Kingdom of Kingsway, Deira._**

On the same night that Zombie girl was saved by a group of hunters, Thane and Teela were enjoying a small celebration with the people of the kingdom where all were dancing around the bonfires in a circle with the musicians playing musical instruments on the sides.  
Some were even singing the ballads of the great Red Thorns in honour of the wedded couple.

It was a special night for all, men and women who were couples were dancing whilst single men were drinking wine and liquor. Most of the other men and women paired up and then disappeared into secret rooms for times to be alone.  
Whilst all this was happening, Thane and Teela shared their first dance together for a moment.  
Teela looked at Thane before she finally spoke her mind to him. "Do you think Dagen and Marek are happy looking down on us?"

Thane looked down at her and he smiled at her before he spoke.  
"I think they would be happy that we're alive to tell the tale of the new Red Thorn Clan and that we've now married into a new life among these great people who have lost so much in this war. Tomorrow morning they will have so much hard work to do, especially now that we've received word that the Vitalion empire had fallen during the war."

"Yes and that the gods are gone, we're all alone to fend for ourselves, there's so much to rebuild and it'll never be the same as anything else would be again." said Teela.

"Then we shall work hard to rebuild it and someday a new kingdom will be born. But in the meantime let us enjoy this very night between us together." said Thane. Teela smiled at Thane for suggesting that they enjoy this special night together.

The crowds cheered and sung along with the men who made music all night long after a while, but only Thane and Teela went off to share in their first night as man and wife.

 ** _The Village in the farthest lands.  
Far away from the nearest kingdom._**

It was only a couple of days within a week after the hunters had found Zombie girl in the woods and of Thane and Teela's wedding which took place on the same night.

When Zombie girl had suddenly woken up from her long sleep, her eyes wandered.  
She looked around to find herself lying on a carpet of fur underneath some thick layered sheets.  
Zombie Girl found out immediately that was in a village sheltered hut as she turned her head to the side to find a tray with bread and soup on the floor along with a cup filled with water but no one else around. Pulling the thick sheets away she climbed out of bed to find herself in dark grey peasant furry clothes.

She paid no mind to her change in clothes as she was starving for some real food.  
So she grabbed some pieces of bread and broke them apart before stuffing a couple of pieces in her mouth and chewed on them, she picked up the bowl of soup before she took a sip from the side of the bowl hungrily letting the contents flow into her mouth.  
She didn't care if it was poor people foods, all she cared about was feeding herself.  
After finishing the contents of her bowl of soup Zombie girl felt satisfied with being fed after days of walking, and she didn't even care much that it wasn't her favourite type of food.  
She took a drink of water from her cup and had another look around the hut she was in but found that her own silk clothes were missing.

Luckily she found her jewel earrings and headdress lying on a table near the bed.  
Placing her cup on the tray next to the bowl, Zombie girl walked over towards the table.  
Reaching out, she picked up her jewel earrings.  
She was just putting one of her earrings on when she heard a knock on the hut, she turned to the door flap move before it was pulled aside and a savage boy known as Marcellus and a woman stepped into the hut. The boy Marcellus was about a year older than her.  
The woman was in her forties as they came inside, the woman held her silk clothes in her hands when she looked up at Zombie girl who looked back at her and at Marcellus.  
"Ah, I see that you're awake at last." said the woman.  
"Yes I am peasant, and a little appreciative of the hospitality you have given me. But I'm not impressed with the clothes you have given me, I demand some rich clothes. I also demand to know what is this place? Where am I?" Zombie girl asked with a little snobbery.

Seeing that she was a spoiled little brat, the woman stood her ground.  
"You're in our village, my son and a group of hunters found you in the woods. Barely alive, so you should thank the gods that they were around to save you when you were helpless and alone." The woman spoke, snapping at Zombie girl's snobbish attitude before placing the clothes down on the floor.  
Zombie girl was about to reply to her in a harsh when the woman spoke first.  
"And if you wager your tongue at me like that, you'll be sleeping with the dirty pigs outside our village. So cut out your obnoxious attitude and shut up at once."

With that the woman stepped out leaving the boy Marcellus standing in the room before he approached to pick up the tray, he gave a giggle at how shrewd his mother was.  
Zombie girl caught him grinning before she spoke.  
"What are you grinning about? If I catch you laughing at me, you'll feel the back of my hand."

Marcellus raised his head up and looked at her in anger before he responded.  
"And you'll be on your way to getting whipped by the hard village men yourself, that is my mother you've been speaking to. Anyways you're lucky that I can see that you're one of a couple of royals who are still alive on this edge, especially when the war has taken the lives of all the high royals."

"High royals, well I'm glad you can see me for what I am and what war is that you're talking about you stinking runt of a peasant." said Zombie girl, approaching Marcellus at a close distance.  
She was about to raise her hand to slap him when he pushed her hard and away from him, sending her to the floor, she landed on her back as she looked at the boy with a glare.  
"How dare you push me you fyking Ingrate." But Marcellus immediately approached her and screamed at her, scaring her out of her glare.  
"I am not a ingrate you spoiled little half witted brat! If you'd known about the war against the undead, then you would have known that all the royals of The Vitalion empire are dead now."  
Zombie girl's eyes started to well in tears as she realized now that the peasant boy was right.  
The boy walked away from her to walk out the hut leaving Zombie girl sulking inside the shelters of the hut. Zombie girl cried in silence for a short while.  
She wallowed alone in silence before she stood up and went towards her clothes.  
Zombie Girl got herself changed back into her own clothes, which were clean and fresh.  
Once she was dressed, zombie girl stepped out of the hut to see villagers at work around the village, rebuilding their houses and doors during the day time. Some of the villagers looked up at her with glares and looks of disgust, knowing that she was royalty.

Zombie girl gathered up her dress up.  
She began to walk away from the hut to the path, she walked through the road of the village when most of the villagers started throwing a few rotten tomatoes at her.  
Each of them calling her names like sad little rich girl, or rich brat!  
They each spat on her, showing her the mistreatment as her kind had done to them in the past, Zombie girl began to run across the pathway to the end of the village before she began to run far into the woods, but as she got further into the woods she lost her way back to the village.

It was a short time when a few wolves appeared.  
Seeing her as their prey the wolves chased after her; the pack of nine wolves chased her across the woods in a short while before they had her cornered at a clearing in the forest.  
They each pounced out towards her to bite her but she grabbed a stick from the ground.  
She whacked on each of the wolves that tried to attack her until a couple of the wolves had grabbed on on her dress with their teeth, distracting her before one of them pounced on her.  
Seeing her scared out of her mind, the wolf was about to take a bite into her neck when an arrow landed into its neck piercing it deep that it fell down dead on her side.  
Zombie girl turned her head to see the boy from the village who had first pushed her in the hut, standing with a bow in his hand.

When the wolves turned to Marcellus, they charged over to attack him.  
However, Marcellus was quick to draw arrows and shot them one by one before only one attacked him from the side. At first it seemed the wolf on Marcellus had him when he immediately drew a dagger and stabbed him in the side, before throwing him to the side.

The last of the wolves saw the wolf dead and realised that their alpha was dead.  
They also seen that their prey wasn't worth it, so they ran away from him and the girl. Once the wolves were gone, only the hunter boy Marcellus and Zombie girl stood with a short distance between them.  
Zombie girl looked around her breathing heavily after the attack before she looked up at the hunter boy who had one arrow loaded on his bow, she spoke out.

"If you're going to shoot me down, just get on with it. I don't want to live after what I've been through on these few worthless days of my life."  
Marcellus raised his bow with the bowstring drawn.  
The boy paused for a short moment before he lowered his bow and spoke.  
"You're not worth a toss princess, you've already lost too much in your life. So you have nothing to gain from death anyways, so you can stay here and starve or just apologize and come with me."  
He turned away as Zombie girl.  
"Me apologize to you?" she stopped in mid sentence, pausing for a moment in thought before she remembered that the boy had saved her from being eaten by wolves.  
He was at a distance before she stood up and screamed out. "Wait, wait! I'm sorry okay? Alright, I'm sorry for calling you an ingrate, now will you please just let me go with you?"  
The boy Marcellus turned his head to look at her.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Marcellus was in between minds about letting her tag along as they stood apart before he turned to face her and he spoke.  
"I appreciate you saying your apologies, I wouldn't believe if you were truly sorry but I'm willing to accept it. You've seemed to have been through a lot before I found you. Seeing all those scars all over your own pretty face."

"Well I have actually since I was kidnapped by this pirate wench and her crooked band and that rescue party who came to find a dark crystal wasn't helpful at all." said Zombie girl.

"Really?" said Marcellus frowning.

"Yes, this slave girl in the war wagon knocked the cup from my hand saying not to drink it and this half-breed who said that his name is Dagen, gods it was worse." said zombie girl.

"Well it couldn't be worse than seeing all of your loved ones fall down dead, only for them to rise from the dead and then attack you and those who were alive. But when the Liche king was slain, every soldier from the great undead Army all over the lands had just dropped dead upon the grounds. Dropping like flies in the air and the skies had suddenly cleared up." said Marcellus.

"Well good, I'd hate to see those undead corpses come at me." Zombie girl spoke, pausing for a few seconds before she continued to speak.  
"Listen since you have saved my life from being eaten by the wolves in these woods, I'm willing to accept that your intentions are honourable, you have shown mercy by not letting me starve in the woods. Why did you save me after I mistreated you?"

Marcellus paused for a short while, thinking before he spoke.  
"I was finding myself thinking why even now, you seemed harmless and helpless when I found you. From whatever spell was placed upon you, I think you were oblivious with what happened in the past weeks since this war against the Liche king and his undead army."

"I wasn't under any spell except that of the water I drank. Even that crystal in the water had given it a nasty kick and…oh my gods, that black crystal did this to me. How could I have been so stupid to drink that water." Zombie girl spoke.

"We all make mistakes princess." said Marcellus.

"Will you stop calling me that? I do have a name you know, which is Lady Savannah of the royal house of Ashbin in the Vitalion Empire. So what is your name hunter?" asked Zombie girl.

"Since you've given me your name, I am called Marcellus Faris, son of Dale Faris, from the village of Valsway which is the village you were brought to." Marcellus said introducing himself to the zombie girl who gave a nod to him.

"I'm not flattered to meet you Marcellus of Dale, but I do appreciate you coming to my aid. Listen all I want to do is just make my way to the palace at Kingsway and see if my father is still alive there. If he's alive then I can tell him that you saved my life and he can pay you in gold.  
So if you'll give me a horse then I'll be gone." Savannah spoke.

"I'm afraid that we've only a few horses left, but if you do wish to go to Kingsway then wait until tomorrow and I shall take you straight to Kingsway myself." said Marcellus.

"You.. take me to Kingsway?" Savannah spoke in a sarcastic tone.  
But Marcellus looked at her and spoke, making a point. "Unless you want to end up getting captured again, or at least starve yourself along the road to Kingsway. And seeing as you might get into some new trouble, I might as well come because you probably won't last three days outside on the road alone and unable to hunt for your own food or anything."

"Alright, for a peasant you have a point. And I'll need someone to be my guide on the road." said Suvannah. Marcellus drew a small grin before he spoke.  
"Good then it's settled." Marcellus walked forward to collect the wolf carcasses he killed.  
Once he had three of the wolf bodies on his back, Marcellus went back to the village with the princess known as Lady Savannah by his side. As the two walked back to the village, Savannah spoke first.  
"Do you still think that this Liche king is still alive."

"Well seeing that his legions are gone, I hope he's dead. But you might have to apologise to my mother when we get back to the village cause they don't take kindly to snobs." said Marcellus.

"You know I probably liked it better when you were not so obnoxious." said Savannah.

"You know if you were one of those undead, I would find you more tolerable and have a funny look on your nose." Marcellus said which made Savannah laugh a bit.  
"Don't push your luck hunter." She said.

The two spent the time chatting away as they walked back to the village.  
When they got there, Marcellus' mother known as Fiona, she was waiting for them when Savannah stepped forward and made her apology to her for being so rude to her, she further explained her whole ordeal to Fiona and to the villagers who gathered around and listened before they decided to let her stay for one night.

 ** _Later that night._**

After making herself comfortable within her new surroundings, Savannah had settled into the comforts of the hut where she learned from Marcellus' father of the war against the undead legions which had plagued their lands and that from the east to the west of Deira including the kingdoms like Kingsway which was under the rule of the Vitalion empire.  
The news of the empire's fall made her a little sad that the world she was raised in had been destroyed by a sorcerer who had black magic that was so destructive.  
She was received food and a bed which she settled for in the exchanged trade for her ear rings, Savannah also told them that she has hired their son to take her to Kingsway, which was met with disagreement but even Marcellus voiced his own desire to go.

So they discussed it for a short while before they reached a compromise that allows Marcellus' parents to go with them tomorrow.  
At first Savannah felt a little discomfort for the family to come along with her to the palace at Kingsway but she knew that she needed someone to help her feet herself and to teach her a few things she never learnt before she was in captivity of a slave trader with the black crystal.  
And she knew better than to decline as she can see that Marcellus' mother was a good cook and a mother to her son, so she chose to withhold her words to stay in her good favours.

 ** _Meanwhile deep within the shores of the afterlife._**

It was night time in the shores of their afterlife.  
Whilst The zombie girl known as Savannah was preparing to make her leave for Kingsway, there was a small hut on the beach which was far from the waters that flowed and receded from the sandbank.  
Standing on the shores and wearing a beautiful green dress, the ghost Marek was standing there watching the view of the horizon for hours as she has enjoyed her new time in the afterlife but wished that she and her beloved friend Dagen can come back to life.

As the gods were all dead and that magic was gone, there was no way for them to come back to their friends but both Dagen and Marek knew that their memories would not be forgotten.  
Soon she was joined by her lover Dagen who was dressed in a dark grey shirt and brown trousers.  
Dagen came to Marek from behind. Marek smiled as he planted small kissed on the side of her neck, his beard tickling her neck and shoulders before he lifted his head and then looked out to the horizon.  
"I wasn't sure if you might come out of the hut today." said Marek.

"Well I was waiting inside for you to come back in, but I guess you needed to be alone for a while. Its been like an eternity since we met here on these shores. I was just fishing when I turned to see you my love." said Dagen. Marek giggled at that last remark, Dagen calling her his love.  
"Still I could only wish we are alive to share in our love for each other, for at least one night." Dagen remarked when Marek turned around to face him.

"Oh so that you could have your way with me and leave me behind." Marek spoke.

"Well after spending so much time, leaving you would be the last thing I would do now. Don't forget I was the one who brought you that Hammer of Tek and helped you defeat Szorlok." said Dagen.

"Yes that you did, I guess it was before that I realised how much I loved you when you died for me. I wish that we could have lived long to grow old together, alas there might not be any magic here." Marek said lowering her head down in doubt.

"At least we have each other, and there's no reason to come back to the world unless we might take up one last deed before we settle into this new paradise." Dagen explained to Marek. Confused with his words, Marek stepped back before she spoke.  
"What are you talking about?"

"Apparently I've just learnt from a small dream I've had a few nights ago, do you know the Zombie girl who was with us on the war wagon?" Dagen queried to Marek.  
Marek nodded to Dagen, remembering the girl he was talking about before she turned away from him and walked to the receding waves.  
Walking up a couple of steps towards the waters, Marek spoke.  
"Yes the last time we saw her, we left her with a group of peasants that we rescued from the undead warriors and we had left the war wagon to them but I was thinking of helping her."

Dagen paused for a short moment and then he explained what he knows.  
"Well I have just learnt that the Zombie Girl has just sent a prayer asking for help. I was thinking that if you would wish for the one last chance to go on one last quest, we can go to Deira and offer her some guidance."

"I'm not sure if there's anything to do really Dagen. I mean think about it, she acted so obnoxious to us on the first meeting on board the War Wagon." said Marek.

"Yet maybe she might need to know the reason she got her scars as she might have found out about them. Truth is that she hardly knows about us and I believe she will need us to offer her aid so she will know that there is still a heaven. And if there's any magic in this world it might bring us back to life somehow. Who knows?  
We might see our friends one last time and I want you to be happy to know that Teela has found her place in this world." Dagen spoke, convincing Marek to go along on this quest with her.

Marek stood on the spot as she thought on it before she replied.  
"Truth be told I am missing Thane for so long. he was one of the best warriors I have ever seen other than you Dagen, so I would like to see him one last time.  
If there is any such magic that can bring us back to life, then maybe we might have a chance and there might be another god who might grant us our wish in the heavens. Let us have this one last adventure together and help that zombie girl get back home."  
Marek drew a small grin, Dagen gave a nod before he drew a grin as well.

"We better get our cloaks for the long journey, I may have found a way for us to travel towards the lands of Deira in the living world." Marek said as she went to the hut. Dagen turned and followed her so they could prepare for their journey down to the lands of Deira whilst the night was still young.

 ** _The next day._**

On the morning of their departure, the sun was clear.  
Savannah the Zombie girl, had gone towards a nearby lake so that she could bathe, cleaning herself up in peace whilst Marcellus and his parents were packing their belongings for the journey to Kingsway.  
As the family did not know when they might return to their village after they escort Susannah to the palace, but they knew that Kingsway was a very long journey.  
As soon as she had done bathing Savannah got herself dried off with some wooly cloth.  
Wearing the cloth around her chest like a dress, she went off to the hut to get herself dressed into some new warm and furry clothes so that she can be ready for the road ahead.  
Once she was ready to go along with the family who were ready as well, Marcellus' father and mother made their goodbyes to all of their friends within the village before they took two of their horses and then took to the road.  
Heading on the road, they walked far from the villagers who stood in the village watching the family go on their adventure across the open lands of Deira to get to the palace at Kingsway. As they walked along the roads together, Marcellus' father known as Dale Faris had decided to allow his son to lead the way.  
He then started to walk side by side with Savannah who walked closely beside the two horses with Marcellus' mother, so he can take the chance to talk with her whilst they were on the move on the roads.

"You know Princess, it's not everyday that we have a person of royalty on our side whilst we travel across the long roads. Ever since the time before the war against the Liche king's legions, we've been working and living in peace with the royals for some time until we've seen that the darkness had risen from the horizon."

"We've not had the nerve to see the darkness rising, we were staying indoors most of the time. My father would have taken action against this darkness and rallied all the regiments for a battle against the undead." said Savannah.

"Do you think it would have made any difference?" asked Dale

"I used to think so, but seeing all those bodies all over the countryside I have no answer for it." said Savannah as she and Dale continued their trek, they continued chatting together about their past and present.

 ** _Meanwhile in Kingsway._**

The reconstruction of the city was underway, with riders being sent to the four corners of Deira to find what allies were left in the world so that they may spread the word that The Liche king was dead and to ask for their help in rebuilding the city and forge a new kingdom together.

Thane and Teela were now working alongside with the hundreds of people in Kingsway after a few nights they had together. Seeing that they had a lot of work to do to help rebuild the kingdom, Teela and Thane wasted no time to get into work.  
Thane had taken up the charge among the other ranks of training new recruits to protect the architects and the builders from any harm whilst Teela kept busy by using her skills and knowledge of healing to help the wounded and to teach those who wished to be healers.

It was a long way for the last two heroes to go.  
But the two were adamant about helping all those who would bring up a new era for the Deiran Kingdoms now that the Vitalion empire and all other empires were no more, and its people were free.  
The work was hard and long, even the hard battled soldiers took up the labour whilst the others even those who were once rich, had given up their status to take up work with the other peasants after what they've been through and knowing that the Vitalions were gone.

Eventually after a few days within the first week, a few heroes and the mercenaries who once feared the Vitalion empire including the two mercenaries known as Thorsten and Rezzik who had abandoned Hammerhead's quest to retrieve the darkspore for him; they all had resurfaced to help in the reconstruction of Kingsway to make it into a new Deiran Kingdom so that they can start living in peace and freedom whilst Thorsten and Rezzik took up service.

Some of the families who were still alive, were given new jobs as carpenters and stone masons to help in the reconstruction of the kingdoms, but it would take many people to rebuild the place from the ground up.

 ** _That's the end of Chapter Two and it was nice to write all about Marek and Dagen in this chapter, so I'll be taking some time to work on Chapter three for the time being. So be sure to leave a comment on the chapter and share your thoughts on the story whilst you're at it.  
Therefore Thank you and enjoy it._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the Third chapter of the story Mythica Six aftermath.  
Disclaimer; I don't own the characters of the Mythica series but I do own the other characters of this story. I even added a person named Carlisle who is now known as Zombie girl's cousin. so enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter Three.**_

 _ **Two weeks later.  
The Deiran kingdom of Kingsway.**_

It was only two weeks into the reconstruction of the kingdoms, the kingdom's new King Rohgar had set up trading posts outside the lands as the people had found new allies to trade with in the south.  
In the exchange for offering a hundred workers in helping to rebuild parts of the city, they offered the gold and the silver of treasures that was all found among the bodies of the undead which had fallen long ago and all was at peace for the Liche King was just a memory for those who were still alive, nothing more than a new legend.

Trading was also expanded by their dozens and their hundreds as the following days went.  
Other than trades in the far south and the east with surviving elves who had appeared, coming out of hiding after so long a time along with the surviving Dwarve leaders who had appeared from underground as well, there were also a dozen or so military soldiers, each were being trained under the tutoring of the last Deiran soldiers.  
The last member of the legendary Red Thorns known as Thane was one of those soldiers who was seeing to the training of the young soldiers and the security measures of the city in Deira.

But on the side, Thane was enjoying the simple life of farming the lands as well as enjoying the company of his new wife Teela, who was doing well in her new job as a teacher, tutoring people on healing the wounded and helping most of the sick people.  
And more she was just hoping that she would be carrying Thane's child in the new days of the future that is yet to come. Continuing with her work, she took time to pay some visits to the military offices to see how things were going on with the new oncoming troops.  
Most of all she wanted to check on her husband Captain Thane of Aelon.

Among those who were in the process fo training with the other boys and girls, was a boy who was known to the others as Savannah's cousin, Carlisle. Having lost his own father and his uncle to the horrible plague and his rich friends to the deathly war against the undead, he had no other choice but to aid what was left of the people lower than him.  
Even after being dismissed from the training sessions for the day, Thane has noticed that one of his students known as Carlisle training for extra hours during the time of the whole of the days since they began a soldier's training.  
So Thane decided to meet with him to give him some of his personal teaching the next day.

 ** _Meanwhile In the open hills of the Deiran Country._**

Whilst Thane was tending to the plans of teaching Carlisle his ways, the journey to the kingdom of Kingsway took a long time, Savannah and Marcellus along with his whole family had covered so many grounds since they had left their village but they had to take different turns in order to avoid the thieves and poachers who had survived the war.

But during their travels a week earlier, they crossed the path of a few poachers who saw them.  
Their surprise had almost resulted in Marcellus and Savannah almost getting captured. But during the sudden attempted raid, Marcellus's father Dale and Fiona had taken out the other Poachers.

The raid had failed, Marcellus had killed his captor before he went and had taken a dagger slash to the back to save Savannah's life just as the two more of the last of the poachers appeared from the bushes. The two men attacked the family after all eight of the poachers had been dispatched immediately by Marcellus' parents.

The following days within a week, Savannah had helped Marcellus' mother Fiona to tend to some of his wounds whilst they stayed off the road and sought the shelter in a cave within the hillside miles from where they were attacked. She learned a few things about healing and fixing mortal wounds, hoping to make use of her new skills so that she can make some wage out of her skills.

One night after the week had passed they stayed in the cave.  
As his mother Fiona tended to his wounds, Savannah came into the tent that Marcellus had resided. After Marcellus' mother had left to gain more herbs for his son, Savannah sat at Marcellus' side so they can share in each other's company together.  
Upon the moment's pass, she was the first to speak out.  
"I was afraid that you might not make it during the whole night, I was scared you might come down with a fever and wind up dead within the week."

Marcellus grunted in pain abit before he started to speak to her.  
"I was more afraid that I wouldn't see you alive for another day, I almost thought you would wind up killed during the hastle with those barbarian poachers; you seem to be in a talkative mood today especially after the week of travel."  
"Its been a long week in a desolate cave, your father refused to move until you had fully healed and I found no reason leave your family after the kindness your parents had given me.  
I'm beginning to see you and your family more and more as equals, it was hard at first but i never forgot how you've risked your life for mine."

Savannah then leaned forward on Marcellus before she planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"That's for saving me the first time we met and now the second time in the last week."

"What i did was because I cared for my family, I did not want them to suffer because of you and I have come to like you for long since we've first met. I do hope that you'll forgive me." said Marcellus.

"Forgive you, for what?" asked Savannah.

"For the past offences and the things that happened to you. I could've wished that the gods had done something to give you salvation and freedom." said Marcellus.  
Savannah drew a small grin in gratitude for his wishes. "That's very kind of you, Marcellus. If my father lives then I might talk him into letting you visit me anytime you wish to see me."

"That's very nice of you to offer, but I will probably be seeing my family back to the village and then I'll be heading off on my own adventures across the north east of Deiran kingdoms." said Marcellus.

"You seek adventure abroad?" asked Savannah, who was intrigued.

"I seek freedom as you might desire." said Marcellus.

"Actually if there's nothing for me in Kingsway, maybe I might take up a chance for an adventure with you. I would rather travel with a person I like and can trust." Savannah said, taking his hand in both of her hands. She drew a small grin for him and she grinned back at her.  
As the two shared a short moment of silence in the cavern, Savannah couldn't help but look at how handsome looking that Marcellus was; she suddenly found her eyes marvelling on how so beautiful he was and so young to her. Even the butterflies in her belly were tingling about like they were trapped inside her, Savannah couldn't help but like his brave soul.

She continued to hold his hands in hers for a short while when Fiona had appeared and her eyes had looked upon Savannah marvelling on Marcellus like a lover looking on her man.  
"Savannah, i'll tend to him if you would like to get some rest." she said when Savannah and Marcellus turned their heads to look at her. Embarrassed with showing her feelings, she quickly placed his hand back to his side but Marcellus gave a small chuckle before he spoke.  
"Mother, Its alright I was just enjoying Savannah's lovely company."

"Lovely company you say? I thought once that you had hated the girl, unless the circumstances had changed." Fiona spoke whilst she approached Savannah's side.  
Savannah stood up with red rising on her face as if she was embarrassed but she spoke.  
"Mistress Faris, he has risked his life to save me from death. I owe him my own life and i am just seeing him in a different view. He's not as ignorant as i thought he was and i'm finding him to be..."

Fiona drew a giggle at Savannah's loss for words before she spoke. "Lady Savannah, you don't need to explain anything to me. My son is a handsome man yes but I'm afraid your status as a royal might might threaten to keep you from him and leave him heartbroken knowing that he couldn't love you freely."

"Mistress Faris after what has happened to me in this war, I doubt that the rich and royal family still stand to keep the peace and to represent the Vitalion empire. If there is anything between us, I would have defied all tradition to runaway with one person i choose to be with."  
Savannah paused for a short moment before she started to speak in fact.  
"Like you Mistress, I owe allegiance to no man or boy but to whom I choose."

Fiona nodded before she spoke.  
"Then I do hope that your ladyship shall choose wisely."

"In due time, mistress Faris. Goodnight to you." said Savannah.  
Fiona nodded before showing Savannah out the tent and have her settle into her spot in the cave.  
Savannah sat herself on the pelt before she laid down to sleep for the night whilst Marcellus' father kept watch by the cavern pathway for any unwanted company outside.

 ** _The next day._**

The morning of the next day had the clouds clearing from the newborn skies.  
When the sun rose on the next day, the cave's darkness had dimmed to bring a clear view for the family that slept inside. Waking up from her sleep in the morning Savannah rose herself up slowly and stretched her arms before she stood up, looking around to see Fiona still asleep on her pelt as was Marcellus.

Seeing that Marcellus' father Dale was not on her post, she left her pelt.  
She walked towards the cave entrance to see if she was around in the area. Stepping outside the entrance of the cave Savannah was now standing in the sunlight, she looked out both ways before she had found him coming towards the cave.  
Savannah sighed in relief as Dale approached.

"I almost thought you had fled your family." Savannah confessed.  
"If I was away, it would be for a hunting trip for some breakfast." Dale drew a small grin, Savannah giggled before she spoke. "Oh, that I can understand. I hope that you had a good hunt."

"Well its not too bad a hunt for a few small animals in the river for the journey," said Dale.

"So might i ask, when shall we depart?" asked Savannah.

"We shall depart as soon as we've eaten and that Marcellus is well enough to travel." Dale said before he walked past Savannah, heading inside the cave whilst Savannah stood watching the view in front of her and she stood with her own thoughts for the time.

After a shorter moment, she turned away to head into the cave to take her breakfast.  
Savannah took her breakfast of fish and bread with Marcellus who was looking well since he survived his fever and was well enough to eat a few pieces of bread. They ate together for the good hour of the morning whilst Marcellus' parents ate outside.

It was within the next hour, after they finished their breakfast, diposing of the leftovers and extinguishing the fire Savannah and Marcellus and his parents had packed up their pelts and tent.  
With their provisions they took their leave from the cave with Marcellus' body wrapped in bandages as they walked on the journey across the country again.

Whilst they each made for the cross country trek, Marcellus and Savannah walked on with Dale and Fiona taking the lead of walking the whole way.  
As silence was between them, Savannah looked to the side of the country which suddenly brought up an idea into her mind. Turning to look at Marcellus, she asked him a question.  
"Marcellus, I was just wondering that if you are fit during this journey. Do you think you could teach me how to use a bow, and maybe how to shoot an arrow like an archer?"

Marcellus looked at Savannah and he spoke. "Shoot a bow, you would like to train as an archer?"

"I would wish to learn how to defend myself against brigands, you've probably received your training from your father. So i would like it if you could train me as an archer if you please." Savannah explained to Marcellus who listened to her.  
Thinking on her request, Marcellus looked ahead as he continued to think.  
It was when Savannah spoke further. "I know its not your way but in honesty, I would be grateful if you could give me a lesson in using a bow and arrow to be an archer and to fight."  
Marcellus made a frank face in seeing her point, so he answered. "I can give you a few lessons, but I'll also have to ask my father to give you a lesson on how to use a bow and arrow properly."

"Alright Marcellus, when you and your father are ready to train me i will be waiting." said Savannah, they continued to walk the long way across to a meadow which stretched for miles.  
Soon Marcellus' father stopped the travelling group for a hunt when Marcellus asked him if he would give Savannah a lesson on how to use a bow and arrow.  
At first Dale de Faris wasn't sure if Savannah should learn how to use a bow, he spoke in objection of teaching her how to use a bow. But she spoke about her desire to use a bow and arrow so that she can learn to hunt and to shoot arrows along with how to defend herself against any bandits on the open fields, and from that Dale had found himself seeing no much of a choice in his power than to take up her request and to train her how to use a bow as an archer.

Within the short out of the afternoon, Dale took her to a small clearing within the woods of the forest, taking his hunting bow, he started the lessons whilst Marcellus offered her his bow.  
Dale taught her how to hold a bow as she watched him do.  
As he taught her to draw a bowstring to shoot one of the trees, Savannah took the bow in her left hand and she drew her bow, which was a little hard at first but Marcellus stepped in and helped her to easily draw the bow carefully with two fingers and her thumb on the arrow's end.  
She held her arrow with Marcellus' help, he stood behind her as she took her position, Savannah struggled to hold the bowstring as she held her bow with her hand.

Marcellus stood close to her before he leaned forward whilst Dale watched her and then Marcellus whispered some word to her. "Breath out and release."  
With that command from Marcellus, Savannah released the arrow from her grasp.  
The bowstring flew from her face and her fingers, sending the arrow flying straight out towards the tree which then threw across the air, passing by trees before it then landed. Planting its sharp tip upon one of the trees, it shook for a few seconds before it stayed, hanging still as a statue.  
Seeing her arrow strike upon a tree, Savannah stood a little surprised with the shot that she made, Dale gave a nod but then he spoke to her on how to properly shoot her arrow, showing her the position made with his right arm high and his left arm holding the bow straight and relaxed. Savannah looked at Dale's position and she practiced the position with another shot from the quiver of arrows, she drew her bowstring again. All day the three had practiced until Fiona had joined in, shooting a bow of her own to teach Savannah a trick or so on.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Deiran Kingdom.**_

It was the same day in the beginning of Savannah's training to be an archer whilst the journey to kingsway goes on for the following weeks to come.  
Standing in the training courtyard in front his new student, Savannah's cousin Carlisle, Thane stood on spot with his wooden sword in hand. Having taken up the position as Carlisle's teacher.  
Thane taught him a few strokes he knew of as well as the lessons of morale that followed.  
In the following days that came during their lesson, Carlisle had proven himself to be a new man of morals since he had lost his home and was brought down from his status as a privileged lord, he had gained a new purpose as a student of the great hero of the kingdom, hoping to rise up and rebuild himself as a member of new Red Thorn Clan, which was now becoming so fastly famous in all of Deira.

Kingsway's new king Rohgar has been preoccupying his time with handling affairs in the kingdoms with a few peasants chosen by its people from all surviving towns, cities and villages to aid him in trying to get the kingdom back on its feet with time and preparation.  
In the council chambers, a council was being held for all New allies in Deira involved the council of Elves and young Dwarves who had risen from their hiding places for the opportunities of council.  
For the sake of peace and open trade marketing, other mortal leaders, each who were chosen by their people, had come along to discuss the terms to put together a new republic order for all kingdoms to safeguard the future itself.  
It was a long meeting for all parties which lasted between recesses before they decided to continue the meeting the next day so that each can think to come to a compromise which would suit the condition of all parties and the welfare of its people.  
As the leaders had taken the time to think on their decisions to make the terms of their sharing the wealth of their kingdoms in the exchange, each of them thought hard on what course to take their bargaining chip towards and how to make it work for both sides.  
It was a long term of deals and compromises to be made but they had to watch their steps to make the right move to safeguard the kingdoms of all Deira.

After a day of teaching his new protege, Thane and Teela met up at the healing house.  
Thane embraced Teela before he withdrew and then spoke.  
"It must have been a tiring day for you Teela, how has your day been going?" asked Thane as the two took a short stroll together to the city's gates where they shall claim their horses from the stable and ride off to their home in a country house not far from the city.  
"Its been going long but it was comforting, there was a few fights with the children outside the healing hall. At least i was able to get someone to stop the brawls and keep the peace. so how did your day go with training the new recruits?"  
Thane looked ahead "I have been doing some extra training with this new apprentice who was so dedicated to the training, his name is Carlisle, he is the son to the house of Ashbin."

"The house of Ashbin, I believe I have not heard of such a house." said Teela.

"It was one of a number of royal houses which once supported the Vitalion empire before this war with the Liche king brought it crashing down and destroyed most of the royals. As I was training the boy, he talked to me about his past and I spoke to him of my services to the Vitalion empire before i was discharged." said Thane

"Really? it sounds like that boy and you are starting to get along just fine." said Teela

"Yes we are, today he spoke to me about his only cousin who went abroad in the lands and he hasn't seen her since before the war, his father wasn't sure if she got captured or killed." Thane said when they walked through the gates and then went to the stable.

As soon as they retrieved their horses and left the castle, the two continued their conversation whilst they rode on together as Teela was the first to speak.  
"Thane, what did your student Carlisle tell you about his cousin? I'm just wondering" asked Teela.

"Well what he told me about her sounds familiar, because he was describing her in the same description of this zombie girl that Marek and Dagen had encountered within the war wagon we had taken. She was a pampered princess who drank water that was contaminated by the Darkspore." Thane explained.

"Then that zombie girl as you have called her must have been his sister, did she have a name?" asked Teela, curious to know about Carlisle's cousin as she looked ahead towards the road.

"He said that her name is Savannah, what of it?" Thane asked.

"Well truth be told Thane, i've been starting to think about making a request to the king to go on another quest since now the liche King is dead. Its been a long time and i was beginning to think you desire one last adventure, because it won't be long now before you become a father."

Hearing Teela mention that he might become a father, Thane turned his head to look at her.  
"A father, Teela are you saying to me that you're carrying a child." He asked her. Teela gave a nod of confirmation before she spoke.  
"I just had a strange dream last night and i went to speak with the midwife after I suddenly felt sick this morning. She told me that it was morning sickness which is a sure sign that i might be with child."

"Well then that's great news to me Teela, thank you for this news. It has been the best news you have given me after a long time of war, I'm going to be a father." Thane said.

"Yes, and i'm sure that you'll wish to stay with me. But i think that Carlisle would need you or us to find his sister for him if she's still alive." said Teela, before stopping her horse to allow Thane to move a few steps forward. He stopped his horse and then turned it to look at her.  
"Why are you asking me about this girl, last i remember she was with Dagen and Marek and they never told me where they had left her." said Thane.

"Still I would say that it would be a chance for you to prove your worth again, you can have one last adventure before you and I can settle down together with our child for good. You could use this one quest to prepare yourself to be a father and find some peace, i can see it in your eyes." said Teela.

"Teela the last time we were on a quest, I lost you in battle so i don't want to lose you again." said Thane, Teela reached out to hold Thane's hand before she spoke.  
"Thane, you are a knight of the realm. You've done quests in the past of this life, you have got to go where the winds take you and I shall pray to the heavens that you shall come back alive to see your beloved son or daughter, so I shall go to the king and ask for his blessing."

Starting to feel the need for at least one last adventure to make his peace before he settles down.  
Thane then spoke out in submission to her idea that he goes on this one last mission. "Very well, tomorrow morning you and i shall go to the king and ask for his permission to go off into the world on this mission to seek out Carlisle's maiden cousin and to bring her back to the kingdom of Kingsway."

"Agreed." said Teela, as they soon came close towards their house after a good hour's ride. Once the two had come towards the front door of their house, they dismounted and tied the horses to the post. Thane was the one to open the door and allowed Teela to enter before him and closed the door.  
The two then walked in through the hallway to the lounge room where there was a fireplace where a cooking pot hung on a hanger that was hanging on the fireplace's side.  
The lounge room had everything, a table with chairs and a carpet by the fire with two chairs on top and also a few tapestries hanging on the wall for decoration. The two then settled down into their home after the journey from the city to their home.

 ** _Back in the forest, the next day._**

The travelling family were now travelling out of the woods after they had breakfast together.  
As soon as they were finished, they had packed their things for another day of their long journey across to kingsway. Savannah had been carrying a small bow which was made by Marcellus so that she can get the chance to practice her archery lessons whilst they trek along the open grounds to the wide fields, with Marcellus walking at her side Savannah felt safe and comforted knowing that she has a new friend on the journey.  
But at times she wished that she knew of a way that she can be with Marcellus, and at other times she wished that she knew who that peasant girl was.

She didn't know but didn't care much, she cared about her growing feelings for the boy who saved her life and whether or not he might have feelings for him.  
When their hands brushed together, she took his hand in her on impulse like she just wanted to hold his hand for a while and he looked at her in curiosity before he spoke. "Savannah, do you have a need to hold my hand?"  
Savannah's stomach started to flutter with butterflies as she spoke.  
"Umm, yes I just wanted to see what its like to hold the hand of a peasant, it feels like a rough part but i'm starting to like it and I hope you don't find it weird but last night as i was sleeping, i had a strange dream about you Marcellus."

"About me Savannah, what was it about?" asked Marcellus.

"You were alone standing in the gardens of the palace at Kingsway looking up at the balcony of the room where i was residing and as I stepped out to stand at the balcony, i looked down to look for you so i can I wave to you but you were not there in the garden.  
Instead you climbed up the vine racks on the side of the balcony to the top and then you climbed over the railings to stand in front of me to tell me something." Savannah explained.

"What did i tell you Savannah." asked Marcellus.

"I'm not sure, I mean my dream ended just there but I think you might have come to express your feelings for me. I'm not sure what to think and it probably wouldn't have been important. Still its just a dream." Savannah said rubbing her arm up and down.

"Okay, still its a strange dream but maybe it might be that you were growing a crush on me. I can't admit that i like you unless you feel the same way as I do. I mean you could have any man you want in the kingdom and love them." Marcellus spoke his thoughts.

"And how would you know what i want really, you hardly know me long enough. For all i know you might have a few girls back at the village who love you." said Savannah when Marcellus took the reins of her horse and guided her towards the far end of the other side of the road.

As soon as they were outside the range of his parent's hearing, Marcellus dismounted from his horse as did Savannah and then he asked her.  
"What if I don't want those girls? What if something has changed in me"

"Oh gods you're such a pain, i mean you know that i can't..." Savannah spoke when Marcellus interrupted by speaking aloud to her.  
"Have you always followed the rules of society, cos honestly I'd rather say to hell with those rules and i think you should say that as well if your heart feels that it should break the rules.  
And just because you're so beautiful and smart doesn't mean you can be selfish and tell yourself that you can't have some happiness in your life. I mean I'm not a fool, but I can't deny that what i feel for you Savannah might actually be real, I did like you."  
And those were the words that silenced her completely as she looked at him in surprise.  
So Marcellus continued to speak out his feelings, not caring if his parents had stopped and listened to the two. "I really do like you, I defended you when the wolves appeared to eat you. I helped you when you needed and I went halfway across this vast land because of you, i mean its not an obligation that i went with you, so it must be the love that i bear for you. is that not enough?"

It was then that Savannah became more surprised when he confessed that he loved her, since no one has ever told her or at least made that statement to her.  
But here he was standing in front of her, pouring his heart out and without a thought her eyes started to cry. Marcellus waited for Savannah to answer his question when she spoke.  
"Marcellus, I don't know what to say except that its the nicest thing you've said to me really."

"So you don't have an answer for me?" asked Marcellus.  
Looking at Marcellus in the eye, Savannah spoke. "I can only show you my answer hunter."  
And without a moment's thought she went up to him and she planted her lips upon his own.  
She kissed him to keep him from talking, and she placed her arms around his neck as they stood there kissing one another when Marcellus wrapped his arms around her waist.

When she withdrew, Savannah looked at him and spoke. "I wanted to know what its like to kiss you as well. Although I'm not sure yet if I do love you, I do promise that I shall give you my answer before we get to kingsway, I just need some time to think."

"I do understand. you better go ahead of me, so you can be alone to think." Marcellus confessed and then Savannah drew a grin at him before she went off to join with Dale and Fiona.  
Soon after that, Marcellus came back on the road as he caught up with the group.  
As he walked from behind, he suddenly found himself wondering if he might accept her decision, Marcellus continued to walk on when his father Dale stopped his horse so that Marcellus was at his side before Dale spoke to him. "Everything okay son?" Marcellus nodded before he told him of what he did to Savannah, they talked together about her and the fact that she's a princess and he's a commoner. The two men continued their chat all the while during the journey of the whole day as they went.

 ** _Well that's where Chapter Three ends on a cliffhanger .  
This has been such a long chapter to write, and we shall continue onto Chapter Four to see what heroes does Paladin Thane chooses for his quest to find the princess and escort her home. And what would become of the growing relationship between Savannah and Marcellus? Would they be able to have a life together?  
Would Savannah choose Marcellus? Stay tuned for more on Mythica six._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **This is the Fourth C** **hapter of the aftermath to Mythica Godslayer.**

 **This chapter picks up on the day that Paladin Thane chooses his mercenary men to join in the quest across the Deiran lands for the princess Savannah.  
** **Disclaimer; I don't own the characters of the Mythica series but I do own the other characters of this story so enjoy.**

 **In the Deiran kingdom of Kingsway.**

It was on the same day that Marcellus had shared a kiss with the lady Savannah.  
In house outside the kingdom of Kingsway, Thane had dressed himself up in his armour and sword belt, along with everything else.

As he and his wife teela stepped out of his house, they went over to his horse before he mounted up on the saddle. She mounted up as well on her horse before she went along with Thane on horseback.  
Thane and Teela then rode off towards the kingdom of kingsway to speak with the king and to recruit a couple of able men for the quest to find the lady Savannah and to bring her back.

The ride across the region lasted for at least an hour.  
They kept on riding before the group had arrived at about an hour later, and as soon as they entered the the gateway, Thane and Teela had brought their horses to a slow trot. The two of them walked their horses across the pathway into Kingsway for half an hour before they made their way up to the palace at the Deiran kingdom.

After a while of riding on horseback to the palace, Thane and Teela stopped their horses.  
They were dismounting from their horses and they went up the stairs to the entrance of the palace when the boy Carlisle appeared from out of the shadows. "Master Thane, are you going to speak with the king?"  
"Yes i am Carlisle." said Thane.  
Carlisle then walked up the stairs and then stood in front of Thane before he spoke.  
"Then let me ask him if he would have you take me with you, I can speak my case to the king and offer my skills to him in return for his permission to send you on this quest."  
"Carlisle.." Thane spoke but Carlisle pressed on.  
"I don't want to take over the palace or the monarchy Sir Thane Paladin, and I have come to like the hardships as a peasant boy. Therefore the only thing that matters to me is my cousin, she's the only family that i have left in this kingdom or in all of Deira."  
Thane looked into his pleading eyes, and then he gave a sigh. "Alright then, you stay outiside the throne room until you're summoned or we step out, understand?" asked Thane.  
Carlisle nodded before Thane walked past and turned Carlisle to face the entrance. When the two of them went up the steps, Carlisle followed them up to the top stairs just as the guards opened the door to allowed them entry.

Once Thane and Teela had entered through the doorway, they walked across the corridors.  
Coming up to the corner, they turned to the left side before they went down a hallway towards the throne room where the new king Rohgar stood.  
He was sitting at his desk inside the throne room, he was reading a few papers on treaties and news from the Dwarve allies and Elf allies, when he heard someone talking outside the door.  
When the door opened up, the guard entered the throne room.  
He went up towards the desk as King Rohger stood up from his chair to walk around and the guard stopped at a short distance. He kneeled down before him when Rohgar spoke, addressing the guard.  
"Guard, may I ask who stands outside the doorway and waiting to see me?"

The guard stood up before he replied to him.  
"My king, your paladin comrade known as Thane Paladin the Red Thorn is outside with his wife the priestess Teela. He wishes for an audience with you sir about a quest he wishes to discuss. He would like your permission to recruit a couple of warriors to go on this quest he has chosen to take up."

"Send him in, I can use a talk with an old friend from the Undead wars." said King Rohgar.

The guard nodded, turning to go to the door.  
On approach, he opened the door for Thane and Teela to enter the room.  
Thane and Teela entered through the doorway and the two then walked forward from the door whilst the guard went outside and he closed the door behind him.  
Once Thane and Teela had come towards the throne room before they stood half way, Rohgar stood in front of the two Red Thorns, then Thane spoke addressing the king.  
"Your majesty King Rohgar. I thank you for taking this time to meet with me."

"Its not much to be said, i was growing tired with the papers i've had to sign. So tell me what sort of quest is it that you wish to discuss with me on this day?" asked King Rohgar.

Thane replied looking at his friend King Rohgar. "I have been in training with this student named Carlisle who was once part of the Ashbin royal family."

"Royal family you say? So you have been training one of the last member of the Vitalion empire?" Rohgar asked Thane, who was about to speak when Teela stepped forward waiting to reply.  
"Do you have something to say Teela?" he asked turning to Teela.  
"Yes, i do your majesty. The boy is not of any harm and truth be told he has renounced his right to rule the people as a prince of the Vitalion empire, he only wishes for a new life as a defender for the people of Kingsway and to see the last of his family again, his cousin."

"His cousin, so this quest is to seek out the boy's cousin and to see if she is alive and well, and to bring her back to the palace in Kingsway. Is that correct?" Rohgar asked.  
Teela nodded. "Alright well there has been so much loss within this kingdom and maybe at least a family reunion would to a lot of good for all those who are without hope, so therefore if you wish to take up that quest, let me see the boy first." Rohgar said to Teela who answered.  
"He stands outside the throne room."

Rohgar walked towards the door before he opened the door and spoke to the guard.  
"Guard, Let this boy into the Throne room, I wish to speak with him." The guard nodded before he turned his head to the boy who was standing outside waiting.  
As soon as Carlisle stepped in through the doorway and went up to stand with Thane and Teela, Rohgar closed the doors and then turned away from the doors to walk up and to face the three people. Upon passing the three standing in the centre of the throne, Rohgar took a couple of steps from them and he turned to look at Teela and Thane and Carlisle before he spoke out, addressing the boy.

"Master Carlisle of Ashbin, the last noble family of the Vitalion Empire. You look so young to be a warrior, do you still stand as a prince of the Vitalion empire which has since crumbled when the Liche king had risen?"

"Alas, the Vitalions are nothing to me anymore.  
I now stand apart from them since the empire itself and all its noble families had fallen like flies to the undead legions of the Liche king Szorlok. Even the plague that he spreaded had taken my father and mother, even my uncle and all the things I have loved all my life and the empire did nothing to help.  
So I have chosen to seek a new beginning among the lower class for myself.  
By surviving among the peasants I vowed to rise among the ranks and maybe to serve its new king as a soldier and maybe become one of the Red thorns who had become heroes who defeated Szorlok." said Carlisle.

"Ah, a young boy who wishes to be a noble hero in the kingdom, that's very noble of you to offer yourself as a Deiran soldier. So will you promise to serve its people and to aid those who cannot defend themselves from future marauders and threats to this whole Kingdom?" asked Rohgar.

"On the graves of the Vitalion empire and what is left of the great Deiran kingdom, I do swear to serve the people of this kingdom." Carlisle vowed kneeling down before King Rohgar's presence as he stood on the spot. Accepting his oath, he turned his head to Thane and Teela.  
"Thane, i charge you to take this boy into your quest and recruit new members of the Red Thorns clan for this quest if you have an idea of men or women to choose."

Hearing this permission given, Thane spoke.  
"Thank you your majesty, Carlisle can be an archer as i have seen him excel as an archer. With your permission, may I ask if Carlisle can choose a bow of his own along with a pouch of arrows and a couple of weapons from the armoury?"

Seeing the boy is in need of weapons for this journey into Deira, Rohgar spoke.  
"Granted Paladin, you may begin this mission when you and your paige are ready. And i wish you all the best of luck within the world, you have my permission to leave on your way and if you go to the royal treasury after the armoury you can pick up a sizable bag of gold for the mercenaries you wish to hire."  
"Gratitude your majesty, I will be in your debt for so long." Thane said before he, Carlisle and Teela made their leave from the throne room. As soon as the three had gone from the throne room, Rohgar then turned away from them to get back to his desk and sign his signatures to his paperwork.

As soon as they were out of the throne room, Thane said his goodbyes to Teela who wished him luck and prayed that he'll come back to see their child.  
With a grin on his face, Thane leaned forward and he kissed Teela on the lips.  
Teela kissed him back as they were happy to know that Thane was going to have one child with the woman that he loved so much. Parting from Teela who went off to retrieve her horse, Thane and Carlisle went off to the armoury.  
A short while after coming down the corridor until they came up the stairway and went down another corridor, they came to a doorway leading into the armoury.

Opening the door, they entered the armoury where there were a dozen rows and almost a dozen seperate shelves and hangers with weapons and shields.  
There was also bows and crossbows as well as swords and spears all over the whole place and on the rows of racks and hangers, Carlisle walked across the path to have a look at all the weapons available in the armoury, which included armour suits and weapons all hanging for any one to pick up and to use.  
Carlisle looked around at the variety of swords when he found one that was curved and had a good handle to it, so Carlisle took the sword along with the sheath which had a belt to strap to his back. Seeing a leather armour suit that fits him, Carlisle retrieved it and placed it on.

Thane went to get a new sword and shield for the journey.  
Carlisle got his suit on before he went to get a crossbow and a pouch filled with bolts as extras for his first quest. As soon as the paladin and the page were armed and ready to go into the dangerous lands, Thane and Carlisle went out of the armoury.  
Once they were out, Thane locked the doors behind them.  
Armed with their new weapons in hand, the Paladin and the page then walked across the halls of the castle before they got to the treasury. Upon coming to the doorway, they entered the treasury where they went and picked up a few small bags of gold for the mercenaries they would have to hire.  
Once Thane and Carlisle had the bags of gold, they went down to the outer inns at Kingsway to recruit some additional warriors to join the Red Thorns on their quest.

 _ **A while later, At the new Tavern outside kingsway.**_

The two elite mercenaries known as Thorsten and Rezzik who still had their beards and their own weapons on thier sides, Thorsten had his sleeveless black vest and black trousers whilst Rezzik was now wearing a grey shirt and trousers.  
The two warriors were spending some time drinking a good ale together.  
A good drink was what they deserved after a long day of guard duty seeing as it was the only work that they could do in this time and they couldn't get any other work as Mercenaries.  
Since the two left the Three Red Thorns after losing Caia-Bekk to a trio of Demons sent by the Liche king and being saved by Marek and her friends, the whole world had suffered terribly to the turmoils of the Undead war and they had to salvage what they could from the ruins of the villages they passed through.

It was a quiet time as the bartender served them another couple of jugs of ale, Thorsten and Rezzik were about to pay for the drinks when someone opened the door of the inn and stepped inside the place before heading to the bar.  
Suddenly the two Elite mercenaries heard a familiar voice.

"I'll pay for their drinks, the next two drinks a cup of water for me on my pay today innkeeper."  
The innkeeper nodded before he walked off to retrieve the ale, he left the two to turn their heads to face who spoke to the innkeeper to find a familiar face. It was a stiff surprise for them when they saw the Red Thorn Paladin Thane standing a short distance at the bar, and he was paying for their drink.  
Turning his head he saw Thorsten and Rezzik, he spoke to the two.  
"I hope you don't mind that i pay for your drinks, especially since we were enemies in the past."

"And we might just be enemies still." Rezzik responded looking at Thane, Thorsten looked past thane to find the two other Red Thorns who were with him.  
When he didn't see them except the boy at his side, Thorsten spoke.  
"Where are the other two Red Thorns who were with you Paladin."

"They are dead unfortunately, Dagen gave his life to retrieve the Hammer of Tek and to deliver it to Marek. And she destroyed the Darkspore, saving countless lives but she died as well as the darkspore was apart of her." Thane explained with a pained look on his face as he spoke to them.

Rezzik looked down with a grimace on his face.  
As he found out that the two Red Thorns he was enemies with were now gone, he couldn't help but feel the sorrow and pain for their loss. Thorsten felt a little shame for their loss before he looked up at them and spoke.  
"I wouldn't say much of the dead. When I first heard about their death, I didn't believe it. And now that you're here to tell us this, I cant help but feel sorry, even though we lived to still be their enemies."

"At least some enemies can show sime respect, I'm sorry for the loss of your fellow Red Thorns Paladin. They must have been good friends especially The sorcress Marek since you say that she gave her life to save us all." said Rezzik.

"Its all in the past Rezzik, but for now I have come here to ask if you two mercenaries are interested in partaking in a quest that i have for you." Rezzik turned his head to Thorsten who gave a nod. When Rezzik sighed and then turned his head back to look at Thane, he asked him one question. "What sort of quest are we going on?"  
Thane turned his head to look at Carlisle who nodded to him.

Thane then turned back and he spoke out the meaning of the quest to the two new mercenaries. "I believe that its a quest to search for a princess named Savannah, this boy that stands with me is the last of her family, her cousin who is known as Carlisle bowman of the House of Ashbin."  
Carlisle gave a nod to the two before Thane started to speak further into the subject.  
It was a short while into their meeting, Thane and Rezzik spoke on the business whilst Thorsten spoke to Carlisle about his previous adventures with his comrades.

They had been on all sorts of quests in the past times before the three of them wound up doing business with Hammerhead the dwarve who wanted them to steal a piece of Darkspore so that he can exchange it for the iron crown.  
Hammerhead's desire was to use the crown to become king of the Dwarves.  
But now that he was not living in this world and Hammerhead's Inn, that seedy tavern at the crossroads of the world, where heroes and villains gather to enlist on new quests, was nothing but ruins.  
Thorsten didn't look sure about the quest.  
As he sat there, thinking on the decision very carefully.  
Since he heard that there wasn't any much payment, it pulled him back to think further about the whole quest of trying to find the princess in the wilderness.

"Look Rezzik, I know that this quest doesnt have much payment, but if there's a large treasure hold on the horizon then the treasure is all yours." said Thane.

Rezzik drew a smirk on his face before he replied to Thane's offer.  
"Well as much as I would like to take this quest, I'd rather be working on a good paid job, which is half to be paid and the other half right after we have completed the quest and found the girl, we are not the Red Thorns like you and your wife."

"Indeed and we would rather get some gold or something else than risk our own lives for some girl lost in the woods." Thorsten added. Hearing this from the two, Carlisle spoke in objecting to their statement.  
"My only cousin didn't get lost. In fact when last I heard, she might have got taken by group of slave traders or something else. she could be making her way back cos thats what I would probably do if I was in the middle of nowhere in Deira."

"Boy, the little squire has spunk Thane. You could make quite the Red Thorn out of this young man as long as he lives to tell the tales of heroes." said Thorsten.

"Well then if its money that you want Thorsten, here's my one bag fill of gold which I've brought with me for you and your comrade in arms." Carlisle said, raising his hand which held a medium sized bag of gold.  
Thane looked at the bag and at Carlisle before he spoke with concern.  
"Carlisle, that's a big bag you have there, are you sure you..."  
"I'm sure of this Thane, seeing as these elite warriors are in need of payment, I'm willing to give them the job and if there is any treasure then we can split it between us all. The only thing i wish for is to know what happened to my sister Savannah."  
Looking down at the bag full of money, Rezzik reached out and opened it.  
With one eye opened, he looked inside to see lots of gold coins inside the sack.  
He looked up at Carlisle before he drew a grin.

Thorsten reached up to pull the bag as he stood up and looked inside, his eyebrows rose up in surprise at the heap of gold that was inside the bag itself and he spoke out. "Wow, thats a lot of gold you are giving to us master Carlisle, if thats as much you're willing to give us..."  
Rezzik turned his head to look at Thorsten, he got him to be quiet.  
He turned back to Carlisle who looked at him with a stern look, Rezzik then spoke.  
"Sir Thane you have yourself two new recruits for the Red Thorn clan, we shall go with you and your page Carlisle on this quest as your page has driven a hard bargain with the two of us. So if he can pay the other half in gold, then we shall aid him in finding his bonny sister, do we have an accord between us?" Rezzik asked offering his hand for Thane to shake.

Thane sat in his seat as he thought on the deal between them.  
It was only a short few seconds before Thane extended his hand out to Rezzik.  
He took Rezzik's hand and they shook it in sealing the deal, Thane spoke.  
"Agreed, we have an accord on this time on."  
"Agreed, so when shall we go on this adventure Paladin Thane?" asked Rezzik before Thane then told the two new recruits of their plans to depart today.  
A while later, the four of them left the Tavern and retrieved their horses.

 ** _Meanwhile in the far off wilderness  
At least a few days in a dozen miles away from the kingdom of Kingsway._**

It was a long morning which then turned into a day of Danger, the family travelling with Lady Savannah were camping out in the woods when their camp was ambushed by a bunch of pirates.  
Fortunately only Savannah and Marcellus had gotten away as the two were sent out on the hunt for their breakfast when the Pirates attacked. Now seeing their parents being held captive, Marcellus and Savannah watched from the distance.

Savannah felt pained to see the people who acted as surrogate parents to her, she turned her head to see Marcellus look in stern, he spoke. "We have to get out there and rescue them somehow."

"There are a few dozen pirates down there, if we go down and attempt a rescue they will capture us and sell us both to some open slave market. I refuse to get captured again after what i have been through." said Savannah.

"So what would you have me do Savannah?" Marcellus asked, looking at Savannah who then answered. "If you can get me to the palace at Kingsway, then we can send someone to help us save your parents and bring them back."  
Marcellus looked away from her before he spoke. "No. by the time we get to Kingsway those pirates could be further away from here with their prisoners on board, and those are my parents Savannah, I will not let them suffer to slavery."

"If you go in there they will kill you, is that what you want." said Savannah.

Marcellus suddenly looked at Savannah with disgust. "After all that my family had done for you, are you just going to stay here and let them die as slaves? Well i'm not."

"Marcellus listen..." Savannah spoke but Marcellus interjected his protest. "You can stay here with your selfish cowardness Savannah, but i say those pirates deserve to die by the gods."  
With those words said, he got up and ran whilst Savannah watched him in anger for being so bullheaded and stubborn, also for calling her a coward.  
Savannah saw a chance to leave and she crawled back to turn and run.

Running towards the group of pirates, Marcellus drew a sword out ready to swing.  
In the background, Marcellus' parents shouted out for him to go back but he didn't listen to them. When he came to the pirates who turned their directions towards him, they drew their weapons out to fight.  
Marcellus killed the first one by ramming him through with the point of the sword before he clashed swords with the second one and slashed his throat.  
When a few more came and fought against him, they almost overwhelmed Marcellus before their leader stepped in and fought against him. The boy and adult fought a few sword clashes until the pirate leader drew a dagger and slashed him in the leg, the leader then slashed him on the side of his chest before he punched him in the face, knocking him out with one punch.  
Much to the horror of their parents, Marcellus laid on the ground unconscious.

When Dale tried to rush at the pirate leader, the other pirates overwhelmed him and beaten down until he was knocked down. The pirates laughed at the brutal beating until the pirate leader looked at them and they became silent then.  
"Alright let's grab those two and take them back to the camps with the other prisoners." said the Pirate leader. "Yes captain Numsbarr. and what about the boy?" asked one of the pirates.  
Numsbarr turned his head and looked at Marcellus before he spoke.  
"Let one of us stay behind to finish the boy off, leave the body to the wolves."  
Marcellus' mother cried in the distance as she struggled in the grasp of Numsbarr's crew who then took her away. The other pirates carried Dale's unconscious body, and they left following Numabarr off towards their camp to regroup with the rest of the pirates.

Soon after Numsbarr and his pirates had left, only one single pirate stood watching the others leave without him before he turned around to look on Marcellus' body and drew a wicked grin.  
The pirate cleaned his sword with a red rag before he sheathed his sword.  
He then drew out a dagger from his back, he approached the unconscious Marcellus who lay still as a stone whilst the pirate was closing into him for the kill.

The pirate hovered over him, he was bringing his knife to Marcellus' neck as he prepared to deliver a swift throat cut when he felt a sharp pain pierce in to his back. his eyes widened as he realised that his back did hurt so turning his head, he saw a girl holding a bow with an arrow set on the bowstring and ready for her to shoot.  
It was Savannah who had decided to come back to save Marcellus' life.  
Turning away from Marcellus, the pirate moved to face the girl.  
He ran towards her when she raised her bow, Savannah drew her bowstring to her face aiming on the pirate coming up and breathed slowly shortly before she opened her grip. Releasing the bowstring she sent the arrow flying out.  
The arrow flew straight and forward until its point hit straight into the pirate's neck.  
Receiving that shot in the front of his neck, the pirate flew off with his feet in the air before he fell to the ground whilst Savannah drew another arrow and resat her bow to shoot the her arrows on the pirate again.  
As soon as her bow was loaded, she rushed off to see if Marcellus was alive, passing by the wounded pirate who was dying of his wounds on the ground.

Approaching him, Savannah placed her bow aside and shook him about to wake him up.  
"Marcellus wake up, its Savannah please wake up Marcellus." she said to him as she shook him when he suddenly woke up from being outcold. Suddenly happy to see that he's alive, Savannah pulled him up and wrapped her arms in an embrace which confused him at first until he saw the pirate on the ground.  
Realising that Savannah saved his life, Marcellus spoke.  
"Savannah, I almost thought you just abandoned me and my family."  
"I changed my mind about leaving you, and I wanted to repay the debt for saving me from the wolves." Savannah explained to Marcellus who giggled before he pulled her back into his arms for an embrace.  
"In that case I am so glad to have seen you here Savannah." Marcellus said with a smile.  
"I have to admit that I am glad to see you, truth is it was difficult to figure out my feelings when you kissed me like that and the one thing that i was afraid was that I'd be doomed to marry a cruel man who might mistreat me or not be able to see my family again." Savannah said.

"Well I won't be able to see my family again if we don't find those poachers." Marcellus said before he got himself up, Savannah helped him get on his feet. Once he was able to stand up straight, Marcellus had gathered his weapons together. "I hate to say this but I agree with you, Lets go get your parents back Marcellus."  
With that the two walked off together to find the poachers.

 _ **On the road across the great lands of Deira.**_

The new Red Thorn group led by Thane were heading across the stretch of lands.  
Having retrieved thier four horses and mounted up on horseback, the group covered most of the grounds and fields of Deira whilst the daylight was on their side and their horses were able to ride across the widespread.  
As they rode across the pathway with Thorsten's tracking skills, they followed the path that would lead to Savannah and whatever company she might have.  
They were just making their way onto the trail that Zombie girl might be, when Rezzik had noticed that they were not alone, and then went to find out who it was that had been following them from Kingsway across to these lands, Rezzik went and spoke to Thorsten about a person who was following them from the gates of the kingdom.  
Hearing someone was following them and almost catching up on them, Thane stopped his horse.  
Dismounting from his horse he turned and he confronted the both Thorsten and Rezzik who were about this conspiracy theory of a stalker. "What is going on here, Rezzik is there a problem here that I should know of?" asked Thane.

"I'm sorry Paladin Thane but my comrade Thorsten and I have noticed a bird that is following on our trail, I have a feeling paladin that we are not alone on this travel." Rezzik explained to Thane.

Seeing that he might be telling the truth, Thane stood on the spot as he thought whilst Rezzik and Thorsten dismounted followed by Carlisle who had then realised that something was wrong in the first place.  
He asked looking around at them. "What's going on here?"

Thane looked at him before he spoke. "Rezzik here thinks that we're being followed by someone."

"It cannot be possible I mean no one knows we're here except the king. Unless someone from Kingsway might have saw us leave and then went on to follow us across the regions on foot." Carlisle explained his idea to Thane.

Starting to see Carlisle's point, Thane gave a nod before he and Carlisle had Thorsten and Rezzik spread out into different corners on the road whilst Carlisle and he hide out and wait until the person catching up on them can pass through and fall into their little trap.  
With the plan set in motion Thane and Carlisle took the horses by the reins and then lowered them to the other side of the road to hide in the low lands whilst Thorsten and Rezzik hide in the bushes at each side until the stalker passes through the road and from there they can trap the stalker and confront him.

Once the trap was set, the four of them waited for a while into the time in the hour past noon. They continued to wait for a long while into the afternoon when there was a sign of a person walking on the road, he was looking down at the hoof prints as if he was tracking their movements, checking for signs of passing before moving on.  
On the first sight when the stalker got in range, the person turned out to be a masked person who was carrying a bow and a quale of arrows on his back along with a sword at her side. It was then when he came walking through the path, Thorsten and Rezzik pounce out, appearing from the front and behind to box the masked person in their trap.  
The masked person pulled his bow and arrows set up to shoot one of them.  
"It would be unwise of you to shoot me or him, we just want to know why you are following us." Thane said from a distance. Seeing as there was no escape from the two men the masked stranger lowered his bow, Thane and Carlisle stepped out of hiding from both sides to see the stranger standing with the bow at his side.  
The stranger looked at Thane before he spoke. "I didn't want to make any trouble, I just wanted to join the Red Thorns."

"What? why would you want to join our little group boy?" Asked Thorsten.  
The masked Stranger looked at Thorsten with a glare.  
With his free hand, he pulled his mask and hood off, revealing himself ot be a young girl in disguise.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **That's where chapter four ends and where Chapter five will continue the story.  
I've decided to add in the surprise twist to the end of the chapter.  
So please leave a comment and tell your friends all about the story.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **This is the fifth chapter of Mythica.  
Previously on Mythica 6: the Red Thorn's adventure: The new Red Thorns meet with their stalker and they recruit the stalker who turns out to be a female warrior before they continued their journey to find the Zombie girl, who is Carlisle's only cousin.  
Zombie girl has decided to go on her own mission to help Marcellus when she crosses the path of the ghosts of two old friends who had come down to help them. Before long they wind up joining the zombie girl Savannah and Marcellus who were on the trail of the group of pirates who had taken his parents as slaves.**

 **The pathway.**

Now Thane was standing on the spot from the bush he appeared from.  
Thane then confronted the young stranger who then revealed himself to the company.  
To each of their own eyes, the boy turned out to be not only a young girl but she was an elf girl in disguise.

"I am not a boy, but I am at least a year older than Thane's page here for a she elf from the south who stood under Master Thane's training." She said pointing at Carlisle with the side of her bow.  
She looked over in Thane's direction as she spoke.  
Carlisle then stepped forward to confront the elf girl in disguise.  
"Well that is really fancy enough to see you here in these parts Leona." Carlisle said.

Leona made a smirk on her face at the boy.  
"Well you couldn't find a better healer and archer around the outer part of the city could you Carlisle or were you planning on speaking to General Argus about recruiting one along the way? I maybe young however, I'm able to shoot and I can ride fast and I can fix a wound as big as a man's head."  
Thorsten chuckled at that remark when Rezzik turned his head to glare at him in silence.  
Thane stepped forward as he spoke to the people. "Hold on gentlemen, perhaps this girl Leona might have some potential." Looking at Leona, Thane then approached her and he spoke to her. "Tell me who is your father?"

Leona looked at Thane and then she replied. "My father's name is Gareth Mitch a friend of the King, he was once an elite Elf Mercenary as was my uncle Qole before the undead wars had ended. Once the war was over, he had to enter service to the Deiran kingdom and had become the new captain of the guard; I am his daughter Leona Mitch.  
Among my other talents as an archer and healer, I'm also a tracker as well as a rider."

"Qole did you say Leona?" asked Thane.

"Yes he was an elf warrior like my father before he betrayed my mother and had gone to become one of the dark elf mercenaries, why is it that you ask me of him?" Leona asked looking at Thane who then answered her question.  
"Because I have met with him and he fought with the Red thorns before he died."

"Oh then he has redeemed himself and his whole family as a warrior, thank you for telling me about him. But like him, I wish to prove my worth as an elf warrior of the Light." said Leona.

"Well Leona Mitch, as it is too late for you to turn back and leave, you can join us in this quest, we are in need of a tracker anyways. Just don't slow us down, you may right along with Carlisle during our journey." Thane declared before turned away. He went towards the horses that stood by to mount back up for the quest.  
After Thorsten and Rezzik followed after him, Carlisle and Leona went off to his horse and they mounted up along with the others. Leona asked if she could take the lead as her tracking skills are good. With that assurance from their new companion, Thane told her to take the lead before they moved on towards the trail of the Zombie girl.

 ** _Meanwhile in the far off grounds._**

As the two were on the road, they were still trying to find the trail leading to the pirates, but Marcellus couldn't find any sign of them anywhere. Seeing that he was starting to give up the hope of ever seeing his whole family again, Savannah came up and sat down with him.  
Looking at him, Savannah assured him that the two of them would try to be able to find his parents and then bring them back. Yet what the two didn't know was that the grounds in which the pirates were standing on with a mass full of slaves and prisoners, they were not too far from the group of Red Thorns.  
Now knowing that they cannot do much whilst he was still weak, Marcellus and Savannah took the time to make their own camp and to rest for the night with the sun beginning to set in the distance of the horizon.  
Savannah went on her own hunting trip whilst Marcellus was resting on his animal skin with a fire burning nearby, he was thinking on his parents as he had hoped that they would be safe.

Creeping about in the far off lands near the camp, Savannah had her bow in her hand along with a quiver of arrows for the hunt. Carefully making her way across the grounds, she looked around her surroundings for anything edible to eat.  
She was about to move on when she felt a sudden presence nearby.  
The apparition spoke calling her name, but the voice sounded so familiar all of a sudden.  
"Zombie girl, Zombie Girl." the voice called. Savannah looked around her to see who it was calling her that name. "Who is it? Is someone here, why is it that you called me Zombie girl, it is not my name." Then it was when she saw the apparition appear in the form of a person dressed in a gown cloaked by a robe and a hood. to her eyes she recognized the person she met; It was the apparition of Marek herself that Savannah's eyes found.  
Savannah was about to aim her arrow on the apparition of Marek when she spoke.  
"It was the name that my beloved had given you since you haven't told us your name, there is no need to shoot, besides I am already beyond this world now."

"What?" Savannah replied, looking at her before she spoke further pointing at Marek's ghost.  
"Wait, I recognise you now. You are that same peasant girl who knocked that cup out of my hand, I'm almost glad that you are dead otherwise I'd see you that way."

Suddenly the voice of Dagen appeared in her ear which gave her a fright.  
"Well if We were both dead my lady, then you would still be under the enslavement of the Liche King and a Zombie girl forever. Of course I would have preferred it."

"Oh the half elf known as Dagen. Is that you you filthy half breed?" asked Savannah.

"Unfortunately yes, I have to say that you look so different since we last saw you." said Dagen.

"Well the time that I woke from my brain-dead state, I found myself covered in scars and bruises and surrounded by a group of low peasants heading back to their homes inside a carriage." Savannah stated to the skies.  
"But this darkspore, was it why you had slapped the cup away from me, telling me not to drink the water?" asked Savannah looking around from side to side before she looked back at Marek's ghost.  
Marek nodded and then replied. "The water was poisoned by the darkspore, that lady pirate Hess was going to feed that to you to make you brain-dead and sell you off as a slave, you have saved our lives whilst you were brain-dead from drinking the darkspore water."

"Oh, that I have remembered from my dreams, so what is your name peasant, and tell me what happened to you and that half breed?" Savannah asked looking at Marek when Dagen suddenly appeared at her side and stood.  
Marek then stepped forward before she spoke.  
"My name is Marek the sorceress and the Necromancer, I was once a slave of my former master before I became a Sorceress and the leader of the new Red Thorns. Also I put together a team for a few quests and one of them was to destroy the Darkspore and defeat the Liche King. But the truth is that what I didn't know at the time I had my powers was that the powers of the Darkspore was apart of my body and the cause of my stump leg.  
My life force bound to it since my mother took it from Szorlok. She died giving birth to me before i was sold off to be a slave with a stump leg, when I discovered the Darkspore I had been working hard to keep it away from him without any success that was until Dagen here had given up his life, he died in the process of retrieving the hammer of Tek."

Savannah looked at Dagen before she spoke to him. "So you, the Half Breed elf had died in order to retrieve this Hammer from a dead god in order to bring it to this sorceress?"

"Well if you put it that way, I died for her so that she can destroy the Darkspore, therefore defeating Szorlok the Liche king. Marek here died as well as she was bound to the Darkspore, breaking the curse she freed herself from the curse, dying peacefully and joining me in the afterlife."  
Dagen explained to Savannah who listened to him for the first time.

She looked down and pondered before she looked up and spoke.  
"Then in honesty, I do apologise for my behavior when we first met. I thought that my father had sent you and your group to find me and bring me back to the palace at Kingsway."

"Sadly we don't know your father. But as you know our names, may I ask what's yours? Since we've not had the chance to introduce ourselves." said Marek.  
Savannah thought on it as she looked at them, she then replied.  
"I am Lady Savannah, princess of the royal house of Ashbin in the Vitalion Empire, well former princess as I have just learnt that the Vitalion Empire has fallen when the undead army was raised and had destroyed it all. I was travelling with a family who had offered to take me West towards Kingsway."

"We're both honored to meet you again, although i wish we were alive in this world." said Dagen.

"So why are you both here? Did the gods not answer my prayers?" asked Savannah.

"Sadly in the war against the liche king, the gods were all destroyed. Its just the people here and those who are ghosts in the afterlife, we chose to forth to not only help you but to tell you that two other Red Thorns are still live, one of them has been sent to save you Savannah." said Marek.  
Savannah looked on her for a moment as she wondered if she's telling the truth. When she looked into her eyes, she saw the vision of Thane and Teela, the last two Red Thorns at kingsway before Thane went on his quest to look for her, it was then that Savannah started to believe her.  
"If there's anyone else who is here, we shall go to them and reveal ourselves to them so that they may know who we are." said Marek, who was about to walk past Savannah when she turned around and spoke.  
"There's only one boy who is here with me but to be honest Marek, he's still recovering after his family were attacked and they were taken by poachers in league with a pirate, His name is Marcellus." Marek turned to look at her and she nodded in saying thank you before she went off, leaving Dagen's ghost with Savannah who turned to look at him with an annoyed look.  
"Perhaps we should find some game in these grounds." Dagen suggested.  
"Alright you can help me find something to eat around these parts, I might as well since you had come here to help me anyways so show me where i'm to shoot." Savannah said whilst reaching for an arrow and setting it on the bow. Savannah then went off with Dagen on the hunt for any open game.

Back at the camp, Marcellus was still laying on the fur skin bed and resting as he wondered what was taking Savannah so long. He was about to get himself up to go and look for her when he heard a voice in the darkness; it said.  
"If you are going after Savannah the princess, you best not to do so. My friend Dagen will look out for her whilst you rest easily."  
"Who are you, are you an evil spirit sent here by the gods?" asked Marcellus when Marek appeared before him.  
Marcellus became spooked by her apparition as she stepped into the light, which showed her ghostly form. Stopping at a close pace, she spoke. "I've been called a lot of things, a cripple. A slave and a Necromancer, my name is Marek the Sorceress and the leader of the Red Thorns."

"The Red Thorns, I've heard stories about them. When I was a lad my dad used to tell me of those heroes led by a wizard named Gojen Pye." Marcellus replied.

"Yes And like you sir, I had a hard time believing in fairy tales until i met Gojen Pye but he died saving me." said Marek. Marcellus looked on her dress attire and up at her face and then he asked.  
"May I ask was it true that you were the Red Thorn leader who ended this Undead war?"  
Marek drew a smile before she spoke. "Yes, and I have much to tell you whilst we wait for Savannah to bring back some game for you and her." Once Marcellus had settled his fears of the ghost, he listened to Marek about her adventures with her band of Red Thorns.  
But soon after a while, Savannah had come back from her hunt and she had a couple of rabbits on her shoulder.  
Seeing that Marcellus had finally met with Marek the ghost, he soon caught the sight of Dagen's ghost who then told him that the new Red Thorn clan are coming to look for them and that it's best to wait for them to come to them.

Marcellus sat up and he objected Dagen's proposal as he wanted to go and find his family before they got lost. But Marek assured him that they would find their family soon enough.  
Taking the assurance from Marek, Marcellus paused a short moment before he gave a nod to her.  
With all things being settled for the evening, Savannah and Marcellus started getting their game prepared for their supper time was now. After a while of taking the skin off the rabbits, they each roasted them over the fire before they can eat together.  
Later when their meals were ready, the two live people ate together whilst they listened to the stories of Marek and her friend Dagen. Each who had told them the best stories.

Later that night on the tenth hour of the night, whilst Savannah and Marcellus settled down to get some sleep side by side on their fur beds, Marek had decided to use some magic to transport the Red Thorns who were looking for them to an area close to their camp so that the Red Thorns can meet with the two and help them.  
Making a long walk at a distance from the camp, Marek stood alone.  
With no one watching her, Marek stood and she closed her eyes and raised her hands.  
She delved into herself until she conjured her powers up together to channel as much as she could into a spell which would find the Red Thorns group encamped upon their small encampment.  
As soon as she found that they were at a dozen miles away from where Savannah and Marcellus' camp stood, Marek then used a small portion of her power to create a cloud which would teleport them to an area that was close enough to their area.  
In the encampment, Thane and his fellow comrades of the new Red Thorn group were sound asleep in their furs and covers, Rezzik slept by one of the trees sitting up whilst Thorsten slept with his weapons close to him.

There they slept still for the hour before the midnight time, when all of a sudden a strange fog had appeared from the ground. The fog itself rose from the soil and spread around the Red Thorn's encampment.  
It soon spun in a circle before flying up the group, covering up each of them within its misty blanket and then the fog itself had engulfed them, consuming the whole camp with its mist.  
In that moment after the misty blanket of magic fog had covered the Red Thorn's encampment and swallowed them whole, the fog receded away and disappeared leaving the area where the Red Thorns had made their camp clear as the glassy waters.  
Within the next hour after the fog had disappeared, it reappeared in a small area on a few miles away from the encampment.  
Savannah and Marcellus were in their pelts sleeping side by side quietly when Marcellus woke up.  
Marcellus rose from his pelt to sit up and he sat there on the spot in thought.  
It wasn't longer than a minute before Savannah suddenly stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to turn her head and see her friend sitting up awake. So she sat herself up on her elbows, turning her head she spoke to him. "Its not really like you to wake up when its in the middle of the night Marcellus. What is it that keeps you up?"

Marcellus turned his head to look at Savannah, he drew a small grin at her before he spoke to her.  
"I'm just still having my worried about my parents and I wasn't sure if I will ever see these new group of Red Thorns. they might not even come as these ghosts say to us two."

"Truth be told, I didn't even know if those ghosts were telling the truth, but if you want to go and save your family then this night is dark enough for you to slip away if you would like. You should go soon whilst I let you." Savannah said with a heavy tone in her voice before she lies back down, turning away from Marcellus.  
Sitting on the pelt and watching her lie still, Marcellus lingered for a short moment in thought about how his love was just setting him free to go wherever he wished. But then something inside his heart had told him to stay here with Savannah. Deciding to stay with Savannah, Marcellus looked away and gave a sigh knowing that he made his mind up.  
Now following his heart he raised his left hand, he placed it on her arm.  
When she turned her head, Savannah saw Marcellus move to hover over her, he reached out with his right hand and then he touched her face whilst she reached up to his face. She looked deep into his eyes for a short moment when she saw a spark of stars in his eyes before she drew a grin at him and then she rose up meet his face.

Grabbing his head on both sides with both her hands, Savannah brought her head up and planted her lips upon Marcellus' own, she kissed him deeply. As Marcellus kissed her back, he gave into her advances as her hands moved from his face down his chest to his waist.  
Savannah rolled Marcellus onto his back and then she started kissing him from the mouth to the neck and along his shoulder which roused her further with love and excitement. Soon Marcellus then started taking his winter clothes off to let the dear girl he loved kiss him all over before she then started to undress herself of her own clothes to join him, using their pelts to cover up.  
The two young people of two parties soon embraced their love for the first night which was fuelled in passion. It was the one night that Savannah would cherish for the rest of her life as she now has fallen in love with Marcellus, the very boy who now has reciprocated her love with his own love for her and has showed it to her in full.

 ** _The next day at the camp._**

It was within the morning of the next day when the sun rose.  
After their secret night in the moment of passion, Savannah was lying down beside the boy that she now loved who lay on the pelt topless, Marcellus was asleep as she was when she stirred and then woke up.  
Realising what has happened to her last night, Savannah felt a few tears of joy having shared in her love with the boy that she now knows as her own.  
When she raised her head to look at Marcellus she noticed that he was still asleep for the time being, so she moved herself to get dressed up before anyone else might come upon their camp whilst they lingered.  
She got her winter clothes together and she got her trousers on and her shirt on as well before she fixed it up on herself. Marcellus woke up by the time Savannah had dressed herself up and she sat down.

Sitting himself up from his pelt Marcellus rose with a smile when he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
She looked happy at the same time as she cried, so Marcellus then asked her.  
"Are you alright Savannah, what is wrong?"  
Savannah turned her head to look at Marcellus before she answered him.  
"Nothing Marcellus, its just that what we both did last night." Savannah paused with a grimace on her face before she spoke again. "It just felt so good for this one time, it was so strange but it made me feel much better."

"You were saying it like it is such a bad thing." asked Marcellus.  
"Its just last night i forgot all about where we were. I imagined us back at my home, I worried what my father would say and how my father or one of my cousins would react when he would see us lying together." said Savannah.

"I would be afraid that he would not approve of us and I would challenge him to fight me first to prove that i am capable of retaining your honor or make a fool out of him." said Marcellus.

"I would like to see that happen, but let us keep this between us. For what it is worth Marcellus son of Dale, you are truly the first lovely young man that I have spent this night with." Savannah said leaning over to him with a cheeky smile. Marcellus looked at him in surprise when Savannah saw the grimace look on his face and she asked him. "What's wrong Marcellus?"

"What we did last night, it was actually the first time I have ever been with a girl." Marcellus confessed to Savannah. Hearing this aloud, she became even more surprised that the boy she sat with was as much a virgin as she was. So she drew a small grin as she looked at him and she spoke to him.  
"So you were a maid of your first night as I was last night, I'm finding this as a surprise. I almost thought that you wild peasant had had their ways with women before they would come of age."

"Alas, I chose not to take a woman unless she would love me in return. But I myself had thought that you a princess had had almost a dozen servants to have for your own pleasures." Marcellus said.  
Savannah gave him a playful shove, he grabbed hold of her before she wound up in his arms again, looking up at Marcellus she spoke.  
"There was no one else before you as I was raised to wait until I was married, but my father knows nothing of this so I would be most grateful to you if we can keep this a secret."  
Marcellus looked at her face and her eyes before he replied to her wish. "Savannah of Ashbin, you can trust me as your secret lover and true friend. No one will know of this"  
Savannah smiled at him before she kissed him. "Thank you Marcellus." she said before Marcellus then went to get his clothes on so they can go on the hunt together for their breakfast.

 _ **Meanwhile at the Red Thorn camp**._

When Rezzik woke up on that very morning he looked around to find that the group were in an area that was different to the place they had sat up camp yesterday, Rezzik woke up Thane who got up to see that the group were in another country all together. He woke up Carlisle and Leona whilst Rezzik woke up Thorsten and they both told the group that they might have been relocated from their camping spot over the night.  
They all didn't know where they were except Leona had a guess that it was one thing.  
Her guess was some form of magic had transported them to where their charge might be, Thane and Rezzik looked at one another as if they had believed her as did Thorsten when Carlisle spoke in curiosity. "Who would want to take us across to this place? Maybe someone doesn't want us to find my sister."

"Or just wants to beat us to the punch." said Thorsten, as he looked around the area before he suddenly caught the distant sight of something in the view.  
He did not know if it was an animal or at least a person. When Carlisle turned to look in the same direction as Thorsten was looking, he suddenly looked as if he had seen a ghost in the distance.  
He continued to watch the person in the distant view until he saw the face, he then realised that he was looking at her sister who was dressed up in fur clothes and had changed.  
In the distance of the wide open fields, Savannah was on her hunt as she turned her head from right to left to see for any game to shoot down with her bow when she suddenly caught the sight of a group in a small and distant camp.  
At that time as Savannah was looking at the camp and two of the men who were looking straight at her, Marcellus approached her side to stand with her. "Did you find any game?"  
He said before he raised his head and looked at the group.  
Seeing the group, Marcellus spoke out a thought. "Is that the Red Thorn group?"  
"I'm not sure Marcellus. I haven't seen the Paladin Thane before but there is a face in the group that is familiar to me, come. We must meet with this group to see who they are." She said before she started taking a few steps forward. She walked across the grounds.  
Seeing the person come forward, Carlisle suddenly found himself walking forward when Thane turned his head to see his page walk off to meet with the two hunters coming to them.  
So Thane followed him along with the others of the Red Thorns.

By the time the sun was a few inches from the horizon, the two runners coming towards one another had stopped at a short distance. Savannah couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her only cousin, Carlisle was alive and in person standing at a distance in front of her.  
"Carlisle, I cannot believe it. You are here." she said.

And without a second thought, she dropped her bow and she literally walked right into Carlisle's open arms. The two cousins shared a long embrace. Carlisle laughed hysterically before he spoke. "Of course I am here. And you Savannah, you are alive as well. I almost thought you were dead." Carlisle said to Savannah before they withdrew to look at one another. Carlisle noticed that Savannah's face had scars all over.

"As you can see I am still alive cousin, look at you I mean you've changed" Savannah said.

"Well look at you Savannah, what in Deira has happened to you and what are you dressed as?" asked Carlisle and then Savannah stepped forward to give her one last hug.  
"Oh Carlisle you can't just imagine how good it is to see you again." Savannah said before she withdrew from her and then she asked him.  
"Have you been sent by my father? Does he still live?"  
"I'm sorry Savannah, but your father is dead and so are my parents. you and I are the last of the royal Ashbin family, the Red Thorns and I are here now to take you home." Carlisle explained, turning to look at the other four Red Thorns who stood present watching the two cousins speak.

Savannah looked over Carlisle's shoulder to see the group, Thane gave a nod to her whilst Thorsten and Rezzik spoke quietly and Leona just gave a smirk on her face. Looking down at the floor, Savannah spoke.  
"Carlisle I would really love to go home with you and the other Red Thorns, however I am on a quest of my own to fulfil as we both speak here."  
Savannah raised her head and turned it to look at Marcellus.  
"This boy who was with me, his parents have been captured by pirates whilst they and the boy were taking me to Kingsway themselves and I feel the need to help him get his family back."

Carlisle looked at Marcellus who stood fast on the spot, he waited for them to be introduced before Savannah turned back to Carlisle and she spoke. "Carlisle, I want to introduce you to Marcellus Faris, son of Dale Faris from the village of Valsway."  
Carlisle looked at Marcellus and he spoke. "Hello Marcellus. My name is Carlisle, the last descendant of the Royal House of Ashbin and cousin of Lady Savannah of Ashbin." Extending his hand, Carlisle offered it to Marcellus who waited a short moment before he took his hand.  
The two men shook hands in greetings as they looked at one another and withdrew their hands to stand firm in silence, soon Thane stepped forward to speak to Savannah. "So you're Savannah the zombie girl, its an honor to finally meet you in person." Thane said.

"Yes but I'm not a zombie girl, Paladin and might I ask who you are?" asked Savannah.

"My name is Thane the captain of the new Royal Deiran army, a former part of the Red Thorn Clan." Thane answered before he started introducing the rest of his other Red Thorn comrades who gave a nod to her. Savannah then gave an introduction to Marcellus Faris.

 **That's the end of the chapter which will pick up on the next chapter soon enough, it will feature more of the adventures of Savannah and the Red thorns as they cross the stretch of Deiran country to rescue Marcellus' family who were still in captivity.**  
 **There will be more to come on Chapter Six, so please leave a comment on this chapter and be sure to tell your friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the Sixth chapter of Mythica, it takes place on a new camping ground of the pirates who were waiting for the day for the ships to arrive.  
It then delves into a new part of the trail a few days after the new Red Thorns finally meet the Zombie girl known as Savannah and her new boyfriend Marcellus of Faris a local village.  
Soon after that they go off on the journey across the regions to find Marcellus' parents and then rescue them and others from the clutches of the pirates before they return to the city of Kingsway.**

 **Chapter Six.**

 **Clear hill, a few days later.**

The group of pirates who had taken Marcellus' parents and a dozen other people as slaves had been travelling at a great distance before they had stopped in their trek. Now they were making camp in a grassy area which was only a few weeks walk away from the ocean.  
Half of the pirates were standing guard on the prisoners.  
The rest of them were outside the camp, hunting on the outskirts for any live game that might be waiting around and waiting to feed their captain and the rest of the pirates. The captain known as Numsbarr Vorman was residing in his own high tent at the centre of the camp.  
Standing at the table, he was looking on the maps that would lead him to his ships where they wait for their new cargo. Hovering over one such map on the table, he counted on the days that it would take to get to the ships and then another thought had come to him all of a sudden.  
He thought about the two travellers he had captured earlier on during their journey.  
Then his thought went on to why they were travelling so far within the grounds of Deira.

Outside the high tent, most of the pirates were playing card games.  
A few of them were just having chats together whilst the others were on guard duty and the rest were having a few laughs in the background.  
It was a quiet night of the time as the journey would be soon enough before the next day when they would travel across the country for the ocean where the ships were waiting on the coast.  
Inside the cages where the prisoners were kept in captivity, the parents Dale and Fiona were sitting side by side together whilst the other prisoners were each weeping and some were just sound asleep. Fiona looked up to the stars as she was keeping her hopes up that their son will find them and save them whilst Dale watched the guards who passed by them now and again in a daily routine.

"Dale, are you still awake?" she asked.

"I'm just about, I have been watching the guards. I've been learning their routines so that I can work out a way for us to make our escape." Dale explained to Fiona who looked at him. "And where shall we go from here Dale? They'd be hunting us down until they find us and kill us."

"If we run into the night, we can lose them before they can catch up on us."

"And what about our son?" asked Fiona.

"We'll find him before he gets to the camp." said Dale.

"Dale, I'd rather we wait a little more until our son comes bringing a large group with him." said Fiona.

"Well then you can stay her for all you like Fiona, but i'm getting out to find our son and He and i will come back to save you and the others." Dale declared.  
With that he turned back to see the guard had disappeared out of sight.  
So he took his chance and broke two of the bars of the cage with his boots before he climbed out.  
Once he was out, he resat the bars into place before he turned and went running into the darkness.  
Almost a dozen guards were posted around the camp, some of them were sound asleep when Dale saw one of them outside, so he crept over to him and he knocked him out unconscious.  
He sat him on the ground before he took his sword from his sheath and then he made a quick run into the night, suddenly a couple of guards caught sight of him and gave chase.

 **Meanwhile in the kingdom of Kingsway.**

The construction of kingsway was going slowly.  
With Rohgar volunteering to help with the workloads, he showed most of the subjects within the kingdom that he was not afraid to get his hands dirty which impressed a few of the other generals who were once part of the King's fifth army Regulars and the Vitalion armies.  
But Rohgar made all the other workers see him as a good man and an example of true leadership.  
Thousands of well fed people were working together each day with new machines to aid them, life in the whole kingdom was steadily coming together. Teela was continuing with her lessons in teaching her group of students in the art of Healing and the history of Deira.

It was in the moment as she was telling the stories of the great Red Thorns.  
Each boy and girl became fascinated with Teela who was getting into some detail about the heroic Sorceress Marek and her thief friend Dagen when one of the children asked if she missed her entirely.  
Teela explained that at times she does miss Marek who was so brave and determined, but all of a sudden she stopped herself in mid sentence as she was starting to feel a little tickle in her stomach for a moment. Apologising to her class she continued to speak about Marek.

Some of the children asked a few questions about the Red Thorns and their adventures, which brought Teela a small grin knowing that these children had such wondrous questions.  
She was about to answer one of the questions when she started to feel sick all of a sudden, she excused herself to head for the outhouse.  
When she reached the outhouse after a short walk, Teela got on her knees in front of the pot before she bent over and started to puke some contents of what she ate into the pot.  
Retching out Teela breathed a little before she vomited into the pot again.  
One of the maids had appeared upon hearing Teela being sick, she stood outside the outhouse when she spoke. "Mistress Teela, are you alright in there?"

Breathing steady breaths, Teela turned her head to look at the maid before she replied.  
"I'm not sure meg, I just couldn't keep anything down now as I had a tickle inside my belly. like butterflies of the sorts"

Suspecting a possibility of a woman's sort, Meg the maid then asked Teela. "Have you had any morning cravings for any foods? When was the last time you have been with your husband?"

"Almost a month or two, as for the cravings I have had a craving for some fruits and breads why? What are you thinking Meg?" Teela asked Meg who drew a smirk knowing that it was just as she thought.  
With a sigh from her nose, Meg then answered her.  
"I'm afraid that its not butterflied Mistress Teela, you're actually carrying a child within you. what happened to you was a case of Morning sickness which happens to most women who are with child."

Teela then decided to make up some fantasy adventures about the previous Red Thorns, telling them about the time when they had to pull their ideas together to save Thane from the clutches of the villainous Peregus Malister who was cruel, arrogant and petty, without a shred of compassion.

It was said that he had worked his way into a position of influence in the Thieves Guild through corruption and murder, and is proud of his achievements. He loved nothing but money and power, and has gained both through his main line of business, human trafficking.

Most of the children paid as much attention as they could learning about him for the whole of the day.  
It wasn't long before Teela finished her class, promising to tell the boys and girls about the time that she and Marek and the two other Red Thorns had to go up against Kishkumen, a foreign mystic who was bent on reclaiming the Darkspore for his master the evil Liche king Szorlok.

 _ **The Red Thorn Camp.**_

It was on the next evening into their journey to find Marcellus' parents.  
Having finally found Savannah and Marcellus, introductions had gone around from one person to another in the whole group in the spot four days ago before the group settled to talk about their long journey ahead. Taking up this last rescue mission together, the Red Thorns group went forth with Marcellus and Savannah to catch up on the pirates who kidnapped his parents, intending on selling them off as slaves in a distant country.  
They made their trek as Savannah spoke with each of the Red Thorns about their rescue mission across the region of Deira. After tracking them for a few days long, Some of the group members were getting closer to the pirate caravan that was only a few days away from their position but the journey was long and they knew that their horses would need a rest.

So they sat up a camp at a small spot near a pond which had enough fresh water to refill their skins and water their horses. Thane and the other Red Thorn Thorsten, they were on a hunting trip with Carlisle and Leona whilst Savannah and Marcellus were staying in the camp so that they won't get lost again.  
Marcellus was busying himself sharpening the blade of his arrows in his hands for any new battle to come. Savannah sat still in thought about her home and Rezzik was standing by the tree, where he was keeping watch upon the grounds all around their isolated camp which stood in the middle of nowhere.

It was a little while into the hunt, Thane and Thorsten were searching across the grounds having hunted a few pheasants that flew in the air whilst Leona was giving him a few lessons in hunting big game as well as tracking prey in the widespread of the grounds.  
But whilst they hunted they each took the time to play a couple of traps for Thorsten. During the hour of the evening, he fell for when he crossed into a grassy area of the wide open space. Seeing for himself what had happened, Thane couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Thorsten being so easy to trap.  
After that little incident, Thane and Carlisle, Thorsten and Leona continued on their hunt for a short while. But as soon as Thorsten and Thane had got tired of the hour's hunt, the four of them called it a day. They returned to the camp with their game in their hands.

Each of them had taken their captured game to prepare their game for roasting.  
Carlisle offered to help Leona with preparing her game for supper, Leona asked if he ever prepared something before but he was willing to learn.  
So Leona decided to teach him what she knows, she drew her knife to prepare her game carefully.  
She and Carlisle took it step by step and spoke together whilst they fixed their game together.  
Once their food was ready for cooking on the fire, they held their game by their spits across the fire as they each roasted them up for the hour for the meat to cook.  
Savannah spoke openly about her past adventures with Marcellus whilst the rest of the Red Thorns were letting their game cook on the fire. She spoke of how Marcellus spent the hours of the day teaching her to hunt and how to fight in battle among other things along the way to Kingsway.  
It was an interesting story for Thorsten and Rezzik who were amused with the story.  
Rezzik himself had commented that they were on a bounty for the Darkspore along with their witch friend Caia-Bekk. On hearing about the Darkspore Savannah looked at Thorsten and Rezzik and she spoke out directly at the two them.  
Savannah didn't hold back on them as Thane watched her expressing her anger on the two about how that rock had polluted the water in the hatch cabin. The polluted water itself had her into an undead creature and thus how she ended up with the bruised all over her whole face and body when she woke up.  
The sight of her wrath had almost made the two new Red Thorns raise their weapons ready to fight her off.

After she had finished her screaming in anger and she finally calmed down, Thane spoke out to Savannah.  
He credited her for saving him and the other Red Thorns, reminding her that if it were not for her, the demon creatures of Szorlock would have caught up to him and his two friends Marek and Dagen. Although she was still fuming about the fact that she was a zombie for a length of time and a few days within the week, she appreciated Paladin Thane's praise to her for helping the Red Thorns in their quest for the Iron Crown.  
She then decided to change the subject and talk about something else.

"Paladin Thane, I must ask you something. Does Kingsway still stand?" Savannah asked.

Thane thought about the kingdoms besides kingsway before he spoke to Savannah.  
"There are other kingdoms that are still standing but Kingsway is still getting rebuilt under the rule of King Rohgar, as the people have chosen him as their new leader due to his bravery in the battlefield, he earned it by holding off the undead during the siege of our kingdoms."

Savannah sat hunched on her spot thinking about what it might be like to be a member of the Red Thorn clan when she raised her head up.  
She looked at Thane and the others around the campfire whilst she spoke her mind to them. "Then since my whole family is gone along with the rich and noble families, the only family I have now is my cousin Carlisle and I've only so few friends except that of Marcellus and you Red Thorns."

"I guess that is right from the way we see it, unless you yourself would like to be a Red Thorn." Thane spoke, offering Savannah a chance to step up and be a part of a new group of warriors.

Savannah gave a sigh before she stood up from her spot.  
She turned before she took a walk to think about the offer for a moment whilst it stood in her mind. Deciding to go on a hunting trip, Savannah turned back to the group and approach them. "Gentleman, I'm going for a hunting trip into the nearby woods. I need a partner to go with me on a hunt." She said.  
Rezzik and Thorsten looked at each other with interest until Leona stood up from her seat and she spoke.  
"I'll go along with you Savannah, we can let these boys have their supper and maybe we could get to know each other during the hunt." Savannah drew a small grin before she and Leona went to grab their bows.  
Gathering their bows and quivers, Leona spoke.  
"Besides I want to see how good you are in shooting arrows in the distance."  
Savannah laughed at the remark whilst she walked away from the camp, Leona soon caught up at her side.  
The two girls were soon walking side by side with each of their quivers on their backs and bows in their hands, they trekked deeper into the area as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. When Savannah saw a deer in the distance, she drew her arrow and loaded on to her bowstring; she drew her bowstring with the arrow locked in the base of her bow as she readied to shoot it down as it stood grazing on the grassy grounds around it.  
Soon enough she released the arrow.  
The arrow had just struck into the neck before the deer fell, Leona turned her head to Savannah before she spoke her compliment. "That was not bad for a palace girl, come along let's see if it's already dead or not." With their big game in the bag, Leona and Savannah stood up and went up towards the deer which was still.  
Leona approached the Deer on the ground before she drew out her dagger and went down on her knees to make a stab into the deer's neck. After stabbing the deer on the neck near the head Leona cleaned her dagger, She then looked up at Savannah who approached the deer's front and went on her knees.  
"Well done Savannah, you've achieved your first kill of the day."

Savannah looked down on the deer before she replied. "I couldn't expect to actually kill it with just one arrow."  
"But still you did and now you can take a drink of its blood as part of your initiation, so i'll let you do the honours if you're not afraid." Leona said. Savannah looked down at the blood that was seeping from the open wound, looking up at Leona who was expecting her to do it she realised that Leona was serious about drinking the blood.  
She drew a smirk feeling uneasy about taking initiation but she didn't want to back out and feel like a coward in front of this fearless hunter.  
Sucking in a breath through her nose, Savannah cupped her hands under the seeping blood and then brought it to her lips before she took a drink of blood.  
The blood was warm and salty in her mouth as she tasted it and then she swallowed it in small gulps. Once the blood was gone down, Savannah breathed out whilst Leona clapped her hands in applause for the palace girl of Kingsway for taking her first step as a hunter of the wilderness.  
Afterwards, the two girls took each of the deer in their hands.  
They started carrying it off back towards their camp when Leona heard something in the distance, she stopped half way as she dropped the deer to pull out her bow from her back, Savannah looked at Leona when she had stopped in her tracks.  
But seeing Leona arm herself with her bow, Savannah realised that there might be someone in hiding. Drawing out her bow as well, Savannah yanked an arrow out from her quiver and set it on the base of her bow, looking from side to side for what it was that Leona was looking for. Suddenly there was a snap of a stick on the right side of their spot, Savannah and Leona drew their bows at the ready when someone spoke.  
"Don't shoot arrows ladies, I mean no harm." Hearing that familiar voice in the distance, Savannah recognised it as the voice of Dale, Marcellus' father.  
She turned her head to look at Leona. "Hold your fire Leona, i know who it is." she said before she lowered her bow and spoke.  
"Dale, Dale Faris. Its Savannah."

Suddenly the bearded man stood up from his hiding spot, he looked at Savannah as he responded. "Savannah, oh thank the gods that you have got away. I thought you and Marcellus were on your way to Kingsway, what are you doing here with this maiden? and Where is my son Marcellus, is he with you?"

"Marcellus and I have come out here to rescue you and Fiona, he is at our camp with a group known as the Red Thorns, they came all the way here to find me." Savannah responded.

"The Red Thorns, you mean they are still alive?" asked Dale as he approached the two girls standing with the carcass of the deer. Savannah nodded to Dale before she spoke to him.  
"Only the Paladin Thane of the King's Vitalion army is still alive, he has told me that he had rebuilt the Red Thorns clan to train a new first Deiran army and to spread the heroics of the Red Thorns as a new hope for the kingdoms of Deira. I've just learnt that my father and family along with the King's Fifth Army Regulars have been killed in the war against the Liche King and now Kingsway has chosen a new king named Rohgar. As I have said before, the new Red Thorns, your son and I have come all the way out here to rescue you and Fiona."

"Then I thank goodness that I've found you and this maiden of yours." said Dale.

"Alas sir, I am not her maiden sir. my name is Leona Mitch, daughter of Captain Gareth Mitch and Qole Mitch who were Elite Elf Mercenaries before the undead wars ended. Once the war was over, my father had to enter the service to the Deiran kingdom and had become the new captain of the guard." Leona spoke out stepping up to Dale who looked at her.

"Oh, I do apologize if I offended you she-elf, I did not intent to in any means." Dale said to Leona.  
Savannah then stepped forward up towards the two before she spoke to them. "In any case Dale let us take you back to our camp, you can tell us where the pirates are encamped and from there we can discuss what we are going to do the next day. And your son is eager to see you even now."  
Hearing the mention of his son, Dale looked at her. He breathed a sigh before he spoke.  
"You know Savannah, you're probably right about my son and I would like to see him immediately. So shall we head back to your camp ladies?"  
The two girls chuckle before they turned away to head off towards their camp with Dale following them.  
Those others inside the whole camp were just sitting down to eat some pieces of their supper but they all left a huge portion for the girls on their return as per instructed by Thane who had taken the first watch for the evening.

Thorsten was having a chat with his comrade Rezzik about what each of them were aiming to do after this mission is over whilst Carlisle was listening to one of Thane's stories as they waited for the ladies to return to the camp.  
Marcellus just had finished some of his supper, raising his cup to his lips and took a drink from is when he lowered his cup on the ground and then turned his head to see the girls coming back from their hunt but what shocked him more was that the girls were not alone; Marcellus had found that his father Dale was following them from behind and he was carrying some game upon his shoulders when he stopped on the spot at a close distance from the camp.  
Leaving his cup on the floor, Marcellus stood himself up from the spot near the fire before he turned to face where his father stood. He walked over to his father, closing the space between them.  
"You've escaped the pirates." Marcellus said.

Dale then walked forward as well with his arms raised and open before he met his son Marcellus in a locked embrace that the two shared, Dale breathed heavily, chuckling in relief that he had found his son much to the sight of the other Red Thorns. "Of course I did my son." Dale said to Marcellus in their embrace. After a short moment, Thane stood up to approach Dale and Marcellus who were just withdrawing from their embrace.  
Dale turned to see the Paladin approaching before he spoke to Thane.  
"Are you the commander of the Red Thorn Clan Paladin?"

"My name is Thane, and yes I stand as the new Leader of the Red Thorns clan. You must be Marcellus' father, are you not? asked Thane.  
Dale drew a grin and he raised his hand to Thane as he spoke to him. "Yes, my name is Dale de Faris, Marcellus' father. And I just wish to shake the hand of the Red Thorn who has saved the kingdoms of Deira and thus found my son and here I have found you at last."  
"Noble Dale de Faris I am here on a quest, with the blessing of the new King Rohgar of Kingsway to find the lady Savannah and to bring her back to the kingdom. When the Red Thorn clan and I had found Savannah and your son the two had asked for my help to track down the pirates or poachers who had captured you and your wife on the road."

Dale looked at Thane and then directed his sight to the other Red Thorns who were sitting down by the bonfire and enjoying their supper. Dale then looked at Savannah who then stepped forward to speak.  
"Paladin Thane is right. I felt responsible for your capture, so I chose to leave the roads and head off to find you and your wife. It is the least that I can do because I owe you and your family my life."  
Dale looked at her silently as he thought on it before he spoke.  
"As you are here to find the pirates Red Thorn, then I can lead you to them. Only if you all can help me save my wife and the other slaves from the pirates."  
"Dale that is our plan, you have my word on it." Thane answered on behalf of the Red Thorns.  
"As I have said to you all, I can take you all to their camp as I've escaped from there." Dale answered them.  
Thane nodded to Dale before he spoke. Come on let's give you some food and a drink by the fire."  
Leading Dale to the fire, Thane took out his knife and started cutting some pieces of his meat to give to Dale who had sat himself down by the fire whilst Marcellus went to help Savannah carve up the Deer that she had killed.

Once they had settled into the camp, Dale had hungrily eaten pieces of meat and took small sips of drink from the animal skin he was given. Savannah and Marcellus soon prepared the carcass of the deer to share between the other Red Thorns for their meals in the following days ahead.  
Evening had turned into night with the hour's passing but Savannah and Marcellus couldn't sleep that night.

 _ **The Pirate's Camp on** **Clear hill**_ **.**

It was on the same day the Red Thorns were encamped, Numsbarr Vorman was in his high tent reading over the books when a trio of pirates had entered through the doorway.

Numsbarr turned his head to see the trio before he turned aside to face them.  
"What is it gentlemen?" He asked the trio, only one of them stepped forward and then he spoke.  
"Captain, I'm afraid I bring some bad news. One of our captives has escaped the camp."

"Escaped?" Numsbarr shouted aloud, infuriated with the news he stood up to walk towards the three pirates standing in his tent. Looking at each of their faces, he stepped up and punched the second pirate in the face, sending him on the ground.  
Numsbarr was about to leave, stepping over the fallen pirate when the third one turned around to speak out to his captain. "There's something else you should know captain."  
Hearing that there's more news to hear, Numsbarr breathed a sigh before he turned to look at the two pirates and then he spoke to them. "Tell me what is it that you have found out you wretched dogs."  
"There was a group of fighters who have come in from the North, my hawk has found that the two children have them in their company and they are coming up towards our camp."

Numsbarr thought on it for a moment, looking down as his mind was seeking an idea when he realised that either they might be the so called Red Thorns or just a group of bounty hunters.  
Seeing no choice but to prepare a trap, Numsbarr looked up at the two pirates. "Gentlemen, gather the other pirates together. I wish to call a meeting to have each of them set up a trap for our new pursuers who are coming to our camp."

"Yes sir." The first pirate responded before he and the third pirate went out the doorway to deliver their orders to the other pirates residing around the large camp.  
When the two pirates were gone, Numsbarr spoke to himself. "I believe that we can still recapture our three prizes when they come." he said whilst he went to the sword rack and picked up a dagger.  
Just as the second pirate was standing up from the ground, Numsbarr turned to look at the pirate.  
With a wicked smile on his face Numsbarr raised his dagger up, he threw it out towards the standing pirate who turned away to run before receiving the dagger in his back.

Gasping, the pirate fell on the ground with the dagger sticking in his back before he succumbed to death and then collapsed, leaving Numsbarr standing by the weapons rack satisfied that he had dealt one punishment to one of his failing incompetent pirates.

 _ **The next morning back at the Red Thorns' Camp.**_

When the sun rose for the new dawn, Marcellus was the first to wake up and rise from his furs.  
Savannah was still asleep on her furs which was at his side when she stirred a bit and went still again, Marcellus looked around the grounds outside the camp to see everyone still asleep as well.

Feeling a bit thirsty, Marcellus rolled to the side and stood himself up.  
He walked over to the horses and went to his horse saddle, he dug out a water skin and opened it.  
Marcellus then raised the tube of the animal skin to his mouth and he took a small swig of water from the skin. Now that his throat was fully watered and no longer thirsty at all, Marcellus went over to Savannah to wake her up.

Approaching her side, he knelt down on his knees beside her sleeping form.  
Marcellus reached out to her and he shook her awake. When she stirred from her sleep, she opened her eyes to look up and see the face of the boy Marcellus.

Drawing a grin at his loving face, she spoke as she reached up to touch his face.  
"Good Morning Marcellus." Marcellus looked at Savannah before he replied. "Morning to you Savannah, did you have a good sleep?" Savannah nodded, sitting herself up on her elbows as she moved to sit on her bottom and she spoke. "Yes I did, I've dreamed that you and I were back in Kingsway. you?"

Drawing a small grin, Marcellus spoke. "Actually having found my father alive and well last night, I have slept so well enough that I feel relief and hope that we might save my mother and then we can return you to your home."  
Overjoyed to see Marcellus so happy, Savannah leaned up to him.  
Taking his face in her hands she kissed him long and softly on the lips which made him raise his hand to place them on her back and he kept them there for a moment before they withdrew from one another and Savannah spoke.  
"I love you Marcellus de Faris." Marcellus marvelled at her face, he replied to her. "I love you too Savannah." The two looked on one another before they moved in and shared a long and deep kiss together.

By the time Marcellus and Savannah had separated from their long kiss, the other Red thorns had woken up from their beds when Thane turned his head to see Savannah sitting beside Marcellus who was still lying on his furs.  
He drew a small grin at the spectacle of those two sharing a lovers moment and turned away to get himself off his furs so that he can dig up whatever rations was still in his bag for breakfast. When Marcellus' father had woken up as well, he rose himself up from the ground and he yawned stretching his arms out before he turned to his side to find his son sharing a romantic moment with his own charge.

Dale became shocked at the sight of his own son who is in love with this princess from Kingsway, he spoke out. "Marcellus." Hearing the name called aloud, Savannah and Marcellus had turned to see his father awake and looking at the two.  
"Father?" Marcellus responded to his father and Savannah withdrew from Marcellus, letting him stand himself up to have a few words with his father. Marcellus looked at his father before he spoke to him. "Father, can I ask that you let me explain what happened."

Dale breathed in and then he spoke his mind to his son.  
"I'm quite sure what you will tell me, but truth be told that sort of love that you're looking for won't work. She's a noble lady and you are a poor boy son. If she chooses you and renounces her past life then that's fine but I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Father I will not get hurt. She told me so and I have given her my word, that I will wait until we get to kingsway and then we can decide whether or not to start a new life there or go back to the village to settle down." said Faris.

"He's right Dale, and the fact that he would have his way would be against his better judgement. I trust him with my life and I would not go anywhere else without him, and now the important thing now is saving your wife and the other slaves at that pirate camp, if we ever do get to kingsway I will decide my fate there. In the meantime, we better grab some breakfast, if we have a long way to go to get to that camp." said Savannah.

"For once I can agree with her." It was Thane who spoke out to Dale, approaching him he offered him a plate full of bread and fruits.  
Accepting the plate from the Red Thorn Paladin, Dale then decided to let go of the subject whilst Marcellus and Savannah went off to retrieve their bows for their morning hunt in the wilderness, upon leaving the group's camp itself, Marcellus and Savannah went off side by side for the hunt over the morning sun.  
They continued a slow trek across the open ground when they caught the side of a stag roaming in the open, so they each pulled out their bows and arrows to get a shot on their new target. As soon as they had their arrows fixed upon the stag, Savannah was the first to shoot at a second before Marcellus shot his arrow as well and the arrows then flew straight into the stag before it got away from them.

Marcellus turned his head and looked upon Savannah, she turned her head to look at him and she drew a small grin of success for the shot that she had made and she spoke out.  
"Its now your stag Marcellus, I give it to you as a small gift of love."  
Looking at Savannah's face with gratitude, Marcellus drew a grin and he kissed her cheek before he stepped forward to approach the stag and then take care of it before taking it back to the camp for a carving.

 _ **At the Pirate's camp.**_

The Pirates' Captain Numsbarr Vorman was standing in front after calling an assembly of his whole crew, looking at each of them with scorn on his face he spoke.  
"You bloody Scoundrels have obviously not found the slave that has escaped your grasps and has disappeared from sight. How dare you all. You should know this, that any man who is to let this happen again will receive the blade of my sword, I want you all to prepare the other slaves for transport as soon as the ship comes.  
I also want one group of four men to find that escaped man now. Bring him to me unless you each would like to boiled in oil, Go!" Numsbarr said scolding the crew of the camp for allowing one of their prisoners before dismissing them from their duties.

As soon as they moved outside the tent, Numsbarr was left standing in fury about the incident.  
He turned away from the doorway and he walked over to the table, placing his hand upon the surface Numsbarr looked as if he was going to tip the table over as he looked down upon the maps of the table which were spread across the place.

Observing the shores of the Ocean line, Numsbarr Vorman surveyed the time before the fleet of ships would arrive on the shores. But then he had another thought that if the man who had escaped the camp might come back with a group of men or something, he can at least take the time to set a trap for the group before they would come.

As Numsbarr was residing inside his tent, the pirates were organising a hunting group of four men to go out and hunt for the escaped prisoner.  
Unbeknownst to the pirates of the camp, the Red Thorns had decided to pack up their camp to leave the area and press ahead so that they could get close to the river and outsmart any pirate groups hunting for their prisoner.

As they immediately taken a short cut along the nearby river leading to the shoreline near the pirates' camp, the Red Thorns watched on the camp from one of the southern Hillsides.  
On their own point of view the three small groups of pirates that were gathering outside the parameter of the great pirate camp were just standing about waiting for their group leaders to present themselves before they would go off on their search for the Red Thorns along the river. When one member of the three groups raised his head and he looked southwards towards the hillside, he had a thought on his head that was suddenly making him wish to go and find out something. He decided to take a couple of pirates with him to go up the south hillside to see if there was any smoke from the hills, choosing the two pirates to go with him he left the group to scout out the hillside for any fire before the group leaders had appeared from the inner grounds of the camp to see the three men leave the group.

The leaders moved forward, one of them called out to the men.  
"Stop where you are men, and come back here." said the first leader.  
The three men didn't respond to the first leader's call but they continued to walk before another suddenly drew out a bow and arrow to shoot the middle of the three men leaving the camp.  
It was then that the two soldiers stopped in their tracks to see the dead man on the ground with an arrow in his back. "Any soldier who defies our orders shall receive an arrow from me, now fall back into lines." said the second general who held his bow in his hand.  
Turning their heads the two soldiers looked at each other.  
Seeing as they had no choice but to comply, the two soldiers turned back to face their generals and they went back into their separate groups to remain until they are ordered to move out.

Within a minute after the two soldiers were back in their groups, one of the groups who were taking their horses had rode ahead of the two groups to search up the mountains whilst the other two groups went off their own path on foot to search for the escaped prisoner in the region.  
Each of the three groups took different directions as they began their widespread trek, seeing this as an opportunity to enter undetected, Thane had turned to face his group before he spoke.  
"They've sent three hunting groups out, so for this to be a success we must divide into groups of three and move immediately: Dale you'll go with Thorsten and you lure one of the groups into the cavern whilst Savannah and Leona will follow the first group and pick off the first group and take their clothes. As soon as we're inside the camp, Marcellus and Rezzik will follow in and enter as our prisoners."  
As Thane explained the whole of the plan to the other Red Thorns, only Rezzik was watching on the three groups that were on the move to hunt for the escaped prisoners.  
When he noticed that the mounted group itself was making their way up the hill, Rezzik turned to the other Red Thorns and he spoke out to them interrupting Thanet's plan.  
"I don't mean to disrupt the plan, but I'm afraid that we're going to receive a visit from one of the hunting groups cause they're coming up our way."  
Thane turned and moved himself to the edge to see if Rezzik was right.  
When he saw the third hunting group making their way up a pathway leading up to the hill, Thane realised that Rezzik was right.  
Needing a new plan Thane had the group separate into two groups to set a trap for the Hunter pirates, soon they immediately went to put the plan into motion separating into two groups of four they hid themselves away before the pirate group were making their way up close to their hiding place.

 _ **Later that night at the pirate Camp.**_

The camp was in a silent moment since the three groups of pirates were dispatched to find their escaped prisoner in the vast outskirts beyond their camps.  
Most remaining pirates were still on guard for the hours of the night whilst their commanders were enjoying their rest and other officers were sitting down drinking ale with the other pirates.  
It wasn't long within the evening when three warriors from the hunting group were returning to the camp with a prisoner in their custody.  
The prisoner standing in captivity between the two guards was Savannah, who had her head hanging down. Approaching the guards on the back entrance of the the camp, the first guard spoke. "Let us pass through the gate, we have a special prisoner for Numsbarr Vorman himself."  
The second guard pulled Savannah's head up to show the guards.  
The first guard looked upon the girl as he spoke. "Oh she's a girl of royalty, Numsbarr will be happy to draw a good price for her." Seeing this prisoner is of great value the guard turned to the other guard and he gave a nod, allowing them to enter the camp.  
As soon as they were inside the camp, the two warriors released Savannah.  
She stood herself up straight before she turned around to take out the second guard whilst the second warrior would kill off the first guard. Catching the guard by the shoulder, Savannah stabbed the guard in the neck. The first warrior who turned out to be Rezzik was standing guard by one of the tents as Savannah and the other warriors who turned out to be Thorsten were taking out the two guards with their blades.  
Once the guards were lying dead at their posts, Savannah went out at a few steps.  
She waved a signal for the others to come forward before she went back into the camp with Thorsten and Rezzik following him in the run. Heading past a few high tents in a silent but swift movement, only Thane and Dale had entered the camp through the entryway before they slipped to the left side to avoid detection. It wasn't long until Thane and Dale had finally reached the prisoner cages.  
Upon knocking out one of the guards who had the keys to the cages, each of the Red Thorns had started unlocking each of the cages full of prisoners who started pouring out of their prison cages when all of a sudden the Red Thorns heard the sound of an alarm horn being made in the background.

Suddenly the Red Thorns and the prisoners had become surrounded by a circle of pirates who were lying in waiting for them to show themselves. Soon they found that they had no way out as Numsbarr appeared among the pirates as he stood at a distance in front of the Red Thorns.  
"Well well, if it is not the famous Red Thorns. I have to say that you are such an interesting group of ragtag rebels breaking into my camp to steal my slaves and as a bonus, you have brought back one of my other slaves. It will be a shame to have you all killed at once. But I must show the penalty to my slaves for trying to escape my camp."  
Turning his head to his archers, he nodded.  
The archers drew their arrows and sat them on their bows before they drew their bowstrings, aiming on the Red Thorns and the prisoners who were already out of their cages. Numsbarr was about to give the order for them to shoot when all of a sudden another sound of the horn was made.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Chapter Seven of Mythica Six will be the last chapter of the story.  
I am sorry that it took this long to finish the story but I do hope that you have enjoyed the storyline itself. So chapter seven will feature a climax battle and an arrival back to Kingsway where Savannah will make a life changing decision for herself so stay tuned for chapter Seven.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously on Mythica six the_ _Red Thorns Adventure, Thane the Paladin and a few of his Red Thorn comrades were surrounded by the pirates who had laid an ambush within the camp before a small surprise comes out from behind the pirates.  
So now the seventh and last chapter will pick up where I left off in Chapter Six._**

 ** _Chapter Seven._**

 ** _The prisoners area, Pirate's camp._**

The pirates were standing about with confused faces when the alarm horns went off.  
Numsbarr was going to head off to investigate the meaning of the alarm horns when all of a sudden the pirates heard the sound of thunder in the distance which seemed a bit odd to him as there was no clouds in the skies and no rain on the horizon.  
And then at the last minute, three horses came charging in towards the open spaces of the camp.  
The other three Red thorns Marcellus de Faris, Carlisle of Ashbin and Leona were mounted on horseback as they rode across. Together the three mounted riders stormed the grounds of the pirates' camp flanking a few pirates in the wake, only Leona was shooting on a few of the pirates with her bow and arrows as she rode her horse around the camp and trampling over each of the attacking pirates in the campsite.  
Seizing the chance to attack to beat the pirates whilst they were distracted on the spot, Thane and the others moved forward to cut down the surrounding circle.  
Pretty soon the other prisoners who were freed by the Red Thorns had started fighting back against their captors, each of the men and women grabbing weapons off the pirate corpses. Armed with new weapons, they fought against each of the pirates whilst some of them were freeing the other imprisoned slaves in the cages.  
In the impending chaos, Dale had finally found his wife Fiona.  
She was in a cage with her hands hung over her head when he broke the lock on her cage to open the door.  
Once her own bonds were cut from the chain, she had finally stepped of the cage and she walked forward as she wrapped her arms around her husband in the embrace.

They were locked in the embrace for a short moment when Fiona's eyes opened to see one of Numsbarr's lieutenants coming up towards the two, Fiona and Dale separated in fright before Dale raised his sword up to block the pirate lieutenant's high strike.  
As soon as they separated their swords, the two men went into a short duel to the death.  
The two warriors fought sword against sword for a short while until the pirate had dealt a dirty move.  
He kicked Dale back and away from him, sending him flying down upon the open ground behind him.  
Approaching Dale who was lying flat on the floor, the lieutenant raised his sword up to kill him.  
But Fiona had grabbed him by the back of his collar.  
Holding a long nail in her hand, she stabbed the pirate on the side with the sharp point.  
Seeing the opportunity to finish him, Dale drew his dagger as he stood up.  
He then stabbed the Pirate in the chest. Afterwards Fiona and Dale stood apart Fiona spoke,  
"Come my husband, Let us go away from these cages and find our son so that we can get out of this place."  
With that the two went off as the battle against the pirates had soon come to a close, the prisoners joined with the Red Thorn group who were defeating the pirates in their camp. But in the heat of the battle, Marcellus had entered a duel with the pirate's captain Numsbarr when he had killed Rezzik in the battle.  
Marcellus fought against Numsbarr with a mixture of thrusts and strikes which were met with the wicked veteran pirate's skills with the sword.  
It was a short while until Marcellus had made a mistake in the duel.  
Numsbarr kicked Marcellus in the back of his knee, sending him kneeling down on the floor.

Standing close to Marcellus with the tip of his own sword underneath his chin, Numabarr was about to thrust the tip of his sword straight into the jugular part of Marcellus' neck when Marcellus took hold of the blade with his right hand.  
Holding the blade which was cutting the palm of his hand, he held it and pulled it off from his neck before he grabbed his sword with his other hand.  
And once he was armed, Marcellus brought the blade of his own sword up. Releasing Numsbarr's blade, Marcellus swung outward on Numsbarr's waist in a side swing and he turned to the right side to see Numsbarr still standing before he turned around to face the boy.  
Raising his sword up to strike the boy, the pirate Numsbarr charged forward, Marcellus immediately changed sword hands and he thrust his sword straight into Numsbarr's chest whilst his left hand had held the right arm with the sword still high.  
When Numsbarr looked down to see the sword point in his chest, he realised that the boy had defeated him.  
So he looked up at Marcellus. His face was now looking in relief as he stepped back and allowed Numsbarr to fall backwards on the ground with the sword still in his chest. Marcellus stood in pause for a moment when he heard his parents and he turned around to see them come up to him.  
He walked up to them before he met them halfway, sharing an embrace with his mother and father for a moment, finally reunited after a long while.  
It was not long after Marcellus' parents had found him, the battle was over.  
The pirates were finally defeated with only a few casualties including Rezzik in the aftermath.

 ** _Meanwhile within the occupied kingdom of Kingsway._**

It was on the same night as the battle against the pirates of the West.  
The kingdom itself was yet enjoying a quiet night after a long day of hard work in rebuilding the city.  
As Teela was residing inside her house, she sat on a chair close by the fireplace with a book in one hand and her other hand flat on her belly.  
Ever since she had realised that she was with-child, she had never been so happy about the occasion and that she wished that her sister was alive to share the moment with or at least Marek was alive as well. When she had finished a chapter of her book, she closed the book and laid it down on the floor as she turned her eyes to the flames in the fireplace.  
Teela's mind wandered about whilst the flames danced on the fire pit and it was on that moment that she started to hear the voices of Marek.  
Turning her head to the other side of the room, her eyes had caught the sight of a light that was dim at first before it showed the full figure spirit of her long lost friend. "Marek? is that you?" Teela asked the spirit of Marek.  
She then nodded to Teela before she spoke out. "Yes Teela it is me."  
Marek paused as Teela stared at her for a few seconds before she spoke.  
"How is it that you've come to this world. I do not understand how is it that your spirit can show itself."

"I wish I could tell you how but all you should know is that the afterlife has its mysterious wonders that the gods could not know of. Teela I just wanted to say to you that I am so glad to see you again especially after what must have been so long."

"Indeed Marek it has been such a long time after you gave your life to save us. Not a day goes by when I don't think of your sacrifice and at times I had almost wished that there was a magic that I could use so that I could bring you and Dagen back to life and to live the new life in this kingdom." Teela said expressing her feelings for how much she had missed her dearest friend.  
Understanding Teela's sorrows and desires, Marek had wished that there was a way but she knew that there wasn't.  
So she looked at Teela as she spoke. "I wish that there was a way but I don't wish to think on it, Dagen and I have come to terms with our fate and we are content to know that you have been telling the stories of our endeavours in the past. Although we do wish that we had lived to bring a child into this world, we knew that it wasn't possible and we didn't want the darkspore to attach itself to one of our own."

Seeing Marek's point that it was better off for her to not have a child before she died, Teela drew a small grin as a tear started swelling in her eye.  
"I do understand, and I am so happy that you were finally free from your curse."

"Yes and also my foot is no longer a club foot any more; the burden of my whole life has finally healed after the death of Szorlock. I am now a normal free woman and I hope that your child will know of what I have done in the past to save you and Thane and all of Deira." Marek said, showing Teela what was once her club foot but now it was now a well healed foot. Teela drew a smile upon seeing Marek's healed leg before she spoke.  
"It's good to hear that you are happy now, and If it brings comfort to you the whole kingdom of Kingsway are aware of your great deeds. The word is spreading across the known region of Deira, and pretty soon some of the great empires and the kingdoms beyond might learn of the heroes known as the Red Thorn clan."  
Marek drew a smile and she laughed at the prosper of the clan's name that she had taken up as part of the cause.  
"I guess that will be a comfort that my name will be remembered in the years that will come." Marek said as she walked towards the fireplace.  
Once standing by the fireplace, Marek stared into the flames.  
Teela close beside Marek as she thought on things and then she spoke.  
"If it's any consolation for you Marek, I am carrying Thane's child."

Marek turned her head to look at Teela's face which drew a grin, Marek looked down at her belly which was starting to show since the last time she had seen her and her eyes looked back up to her face as she spoke to Teela. "Oh Teela, that is a great blessing to hear this."  
"Yes it is, and if its a girl we plan to give her the names Caeryn after my sister and give her the second name Marek after you." said Teela.  
"Hmm, you know Caeryn Marek sounds like a good name to me Teela and what if its a boy?" Marek asked, Teela thought on it and then she replied.  
"If by chance that it is a boy, we can name him after Dagen, Dagen Qole to honor the elf mercenary who fought at our side. Do you remember him?"  
Marek was silent as her mind thought of that Elf Mercenary who crossed their path in the quest for the darkspore.  
"I do remember, and I've just learned that he has a niece. She is a warrior who fights alongside with the Red Thorns on their new quest in the outlands, seeking to become one of the Red Thorns herself so I'd say that Thane will be in good hands."  
"Good, then I shall look forward to meeting her as soon as she returns to the city of Kingsway." Teela said to Marek who then drew a small grin, but upon sensing that she would have to leave Teela now, Marek spoke in parting words with her. "It is now time for me to depart, I wish you all of my blessings for your healthy child and I shall watch over Thane and the others. Farewell Teela, until we meet again."

Teela looked at Marek with a smile as her body started to light up a little, Teela then spoke before Marek had vanished in the light.  
"Farewell Marek and May we meet again, Give Dagen my regards and happiness for you two." With those last words, Marek was gone and the light that consumed her had vanished into the darkness leaving Teela alone in the house once more as she stood feeling the relief of saying her goodbye to her former comrade.

 ** _Back at the camp, on the next morning._**

It was on the morning of the next day as the campsite was now occupied by the escaped prisoners who have been freed by the noble works of the Red Thorns' fine warriors who had risked all to save their lives from the lifetime of slavery and death.  
Seeing this as the chance to make the way back to the road to Kingsway, Savannah had woken up Marcellus before the two had taken two horses to ride away from the camp now that they had finally rescued Marcellus' parents.  
Marcellus left a message for the Red Thorns at the tent, so that they and Marcellus' parents will know that he and Savannah are now on his way to the kingdom of Kingsway ahead of them so that they can take a different road towards the kingdom and meet them at the palace.  
Savannah and Marcellus were about a hundred miles away from the camp when all of a sudden, the mounted Red Thorns had caught up with the two.  
Even Marcellus' parents was among them when they had caught up close to the two mounted teenagers, Dale stopped his horse as he spoke.  
"Were you two planning on leaving the camp without us? Looking to get to Kingsway before we could?"

"Father I was hoping that you would take mother back home to our village, the plan that Savannah shared with me was that I would take her back to Kingsway and then come back home before the Red Thorns would return to the kingdom and meet with the king." Marcellus spoke.  
Dale was about to reply when Thane had spoken out, hearing on their conversation.  
"Don't you remember the reason that I and the Red Thorns were here? We came to find Lady Savannah and to escort her back to Kingsway, we're not letting you out of our sight so we will go back to Kingsway as a group, but you Marcellus and your parents are welcome to leave if you wish."

"Alas Master Thane, I promised Lady Savannah that I would see her home to Kingsway, that oath is just as much the same as my own and if your permission, I would like to see this through to the end." Marcellus stated, leaving Thane sitting on the saddle as he thought on it for a few seconds before he looked at him.  
"Very well, if you wish to journey with us I must ask that you dismount your horse so that I may do something special for you." Thane said before he dismounted from his horse as did the other Red Thorns who decided to join him.  
"What special thing would that be?" asked Marcellus as he dismounted from his horse whilst Savannah watched them from her mount. When Marcellus parted from his horse to approach Thane, the paladin approached as well drawing his sword from his sheath and he raised it to his face and he spoke to Marcellus.  
"Marcellus of Faris, you have proven yourself to be a brave man of valor and virtue in the great lands of Deira and its kingdoms and as one of the great Red Thorns I have found you to be worthy of this gift that I bestow upon you. Take a knee if you please." Thane told Marcellus who obediently went down on his left knee.

As Thane stood in front of Marcellus, Dale and Fiona watched as did the other Red Thorns.  
All bore witness to the whole scene as it was unfolding to be a memorable moment.  
"On behalf of the living members of the new Red Thorn Clan. I, Master Thane. Commander of the Deiran royal guard of Kingsway and former Red Thorn, do stand here before you and with authority vested within me, I hereby proclaim you Marcellus son of Dale of Faris of Valsway Village, a knighted warrior and we each declare you a member of the Red Thorn clan. Arise Red Thorn and be seen as one of us."  
A round of applause had followed after Marcellus stood on his feet to meet with his parents who stepped forth and embraced him. When the moment was past, the Red Thorns and their friends had went back to their horses before they mounted up to make the rest of their journey back towards the kingdom of Kingsway.

They rode long and far across the western regions in Deira for a long couple of weeks that had passed on since the night of their fight against the dreaded pirates in their camp, and it wasn't long until they were nearing the pathway that led them on the road to the kingdom of Kingsway.  
At night whilst everyone was resting, Carlisle and Leona would sneak off to a far off part in the region so that they can have privacy together. But as the Red Thorns and their four escorts were riding on the following days, they covered almost a hundred miles of ground and having passed through a dozen villages which was starting to fill with live people who have taken up residents there, Thane felt glad to see some simple people in this world instead of the hordes of the undead.

It was after another day of riding the long region to the east from the last village, Savannah had rode her horse ahead to scout out the long miles before they could get to kingsway when she caught the sight of the kingdom itself in the distance. The sight of the kingdom was a sight that drew a smile upon her face before she called out. "Master Thane, we've reached the outskirts of Kingsway, we are nearing home."

 ** _The palace of Kingsway, A few hours later._**

Inside the palace of the kingdom of Kingsway, the residing king Rohgar was just doing some writing in his new study.  
At his desk he was writing and signing up on a few new documents and written papers in keeping management on the next harvest for storage before the winds of winter would blow in for the season and have the people making preparations for themselves.  
Rohgar was hard at work with his writing when a servant knocked on the door.  
Lifting his head up from his work, he spoke. "Yes come in."  
The door opened up before a couple of guards had entered the room and knelt down.  
Rohgar stood himself up from his chair before he went around to stand in front of the guards before he spoke.  
"Arise Gentlemen, please state your business." The first guard stood up and he stepped forward before he replied to the king Rohgar. "Pardon the disturbance My Lord Rohgar. But we've just received some word from one of our Scouts on the Paladin known as Thane, he is said to have returned with his group."

Hearing this news from one of his guards King Rohgar felt a small touch of relief that his best champion had returned to the kingdom, so he spoke.  
"Good, that is good news to hear. Is there anything else to tell me?"

"There is my lord, it appears that the group are accompanied by four people who are wearing foreign clothes. It appeared as if they were from one of the outer villages that has survived the wars of the undead. And We have reason to believe that one of them is the Lady Savannah." said the second Guard who raised his head up to speak his words to the king.

Rohgar looked at the guards before he turned away to think for a short moment.  
He stood on the spot thinking on his next move for the time as the guards stood waiting for an answer.  
When Rohgar turned back to the guards he began to speak.  
"Has the group come forward to the gates?"

"They have my just my lord, their horses were tired after a long race towards the gates and those who rode them had to slow them down as they were a short walk from the Gates of the kingdom." said the guard.  
Rohgar stood on the spot in thought as he stood for a few seconds.  
He turned away to walk a few steps as he placed his hands on the sides of his waist in a posture of making a decision before he turned back and spoke in instruction to the guards.  
"I will meet with them within half an hour, Guard will you bring the Red Thorns straight into the Throne room, have the servants bring them refreshments whilst they wait for me to arrive and meet with them."  
The guards nodded in compliance and then bowed to him before they turned away to perform their duties for their new lord Rohgar whilst he stood for a moment. Once they were gone, he went over to his desk and tidied it up. Placing his papers into the draws of his desk, he locked it.  
With his papers safe, Rohgar then went over to the next door to a hallway leading to his room so that he can get himself changed for his meeting with the Red Thorns who were waiting in the throne room for him.

 ** _In the Throne Room._**

Having been granted entry into the half restored city of Kingsway, the Red Thorns were able to enter through the gates and they walked their horses upon the pathway of the now flourishing streets whilst Marcellus' had chosen to remain outside the palace to walk along the marketplaces in Kingsway.  
To Savannah's view, the whole place had seemed different from the last time that she was in the city. She looked around as she road, finding that there were less people in the streets but more creatures like Dwarves and elves as well as other people from different kingdoms across the lands of Deira.  
It was a changed place in her own eyes as she continued to ride.  
Savannah had rode along with the other Red Thorns until they reached the front gates to the palace.  
Now the Red Thorns were standing about on the floors of the Throne room after entering the front doors of the great palace with two of the guards who met with Rohgar, escorting them through the halls and up the stairways and along another hallway towards the throne room.  
As they each waited for the king to arrive, Savannah was standing by one of the windows at the corner of the throne room near the doorway. As she stood there, she looked out towards the view of the city of Kingsway which was changed by the outcome of the Undead wars when Marcellus had approached her from behind.  
He stopped at a close distance between them as she breathed a sigh.  
Wishing that she'd knew of the horrors her family had faced, she spoke.  
"It's so different from the last time I was here, there are no Vitalion banners flying and there are no rich people living within the walls. Fyke, there's nothing except the ghosts of what was left of Kingsway."

"Still at least there are those who had survived the war and they are alive as well as they are free from the darkness that plagued the great lands at every turn. If you choose to stay here, then I'm not sure whether there will be a place for me or not." Marcellus said to Savannah who turned around to face him as he spoke.

Savannah saw the same sadness that he held even before they had arrived in Kingsway so she said to him. "What if you could live here in the city Marcellus de Faris, you could be of great importance to Kingsway and to all the kingdoms across Deira."

"Savannah, I wish I could but something weighs on me. A long time ago I made a promise to a princess that I would take her across to the palace in Kingsway and I have done what you wished for.  
Now I don't see a place for me at all, so I would rather be gone from this palace whilst the daylight stands." Marcellus stated to Savannah before he stepped back.  
As he went for the doorway, Savannah was about to go after him to stop him from leaving when another door opposite the front doorway opened up and the King Rohgar had appeared. Savannah turned her head and she watched as Rohgar, dressed in his new attire for the occasion of meeting his old comrade, come into the throne room. He approached Thane who in turn approached to meet Rohgar.  
The two men embraced one another as brothers who had returned to each other.  
When they separated, Rohgar was the first to speak.  
"The King sends greetings to you my old comrade,"

"And I return your greetings with my own, King Rohgar. My king it is so good to see you." Thane replied.

"It has been a long time Thane, and I see now that you have completed your quest and returned." Rohgar said as he turned his head to look at the Red Thorns who stood behind Thane.

"Yes we have returned, but only one Red Thorn was lost in a battle against a horde of Renegade pirates who had stolen away a few people from their villages. The parents to one of our new Red Thorns was among those imprisoned slaves and we had to rescue them." said Thane.

"Oh and who is this new Red Thorn?" Rohgar asked Thane.  
He was about to answer his king when Savannah had walked forward, passing Thorsten, Leona and Carlisle to be in the front of them and she spoke to answer King Rohgar.  
"His name is Marcellus Faris, son of Dale Faris from the village of Valsway, your Lordship."  
Rohgar turned his head to look at her as did Thane before he stepped to the side to let her come forward. "My Lady, you must be Savannah of the house of Ashbin." Rohgar stated.

"I am she my lord and I wish to thank you for defending this city as well as governing it." Savannah stated to Rohgar who stepped forward to her.  
Once he was close enough to the young lady, Rohgar offered his hand out for her to shake.  
She took his hand, the two royals shook hands in greetings as Rohgar spoke again.  
"I must admit, you've changed since last I saw you in Kingsway. And as much as I would like to hand my position over to you, the people have chosen me as their new found Ruler and the new allies hold their trust on me, so I'm afraid that I must keep my rule as the kingdom's new king."

"Of course and I wouldn't have you change it for any reason, In my heart I am glad to be back in the walls of royalty but things are less simple after the journey I have taken to come to this kingdom.  
I have had a life changing experience whilst I traveled with Marcellus and his family." said Savannah.

"I see, well Savannah where is this Marcellus?" asked Rohgar.

"He has left the throne room sadly." Savannah answered before she looked down on the floor.  
The sound of her confession had left King Rohgar standing in front of her in thought for the while, Thane and the other Red Thorns were standing present of the King and lady when he chose a solution to rectify the situation of this whole matter in the kingdom of Kingsway.

 ** _Outside the palace, later that day._**

After a long trip towards the front doors of the palace, Marcellus was now standing outside on the streets when his parents had appeared from another end of the streets. When they met with him, they listened to Marcellus' desire to go home when Dale had spoken out his decision to spend at least a few nights in one of the the inns within the city before they could leave for their home.  
Seeing that his father was adamant about staying in the city, Marcellus chose to abide by his parents' wishes.  
So they travelled to the western part of Kingsway until they had found an inn and purchased two room for a week in exchange for some gold that they taken from the Pirates' camp. As soon as Marcellus and his parents had went to their room for the night, they settled into the comforts of the shelter which wasn't much but it still provided them what they needed for the week in the city, but as Marcellus was residing in his room his mind didn't feel content.  
He felt in his chest a pain as if he had made a mistake when he had left the palace.  
And his mind then started to wonder as he imagined what it would have been like to have a life with Savannah.  
Marcellus sat in his chair looking out the window as his mind continued to wonder until the day had turned into night.

As his parents were enjoying having a roof over their head, it felt good to them to have a shelter for a few nights of the week in a real city.  
They loved the room but Dale and fiona felt bad for their son since had noticed the look of sadness on their son's face when he had come outside the palace.  
It was as if he had let go of the one woman that he had loved and Dale himself knew that it was a love that couldn't be changed with time as he knew it all too well when he met Fiona.  
His mother, Fiona wanted to go to his room to have a private talk with him for a moment.  
It was then that Dale had spoken to his wife, suggesting that he could take him and her out for a meal and an ale at the kitchen area of the inn.  
Seeing that being a good idea, Fiona changed her mind about speaking to her son as it would be best that they discuss it as a family.  
She went with Dale to the doorway of Marcellus' room where the two had invited him out to dinner at the kitchen.

Later that night when Marcellus and his parents came into the kitchen and had taken a table, Dale stood up from his seat to go to the innkeeper to order a jug of ale and some food. It was in that time Dale had approached the bar.  
He stood at the bar waiting for the innkeeper to appear when he turned to the entryway to see two guards enter the inn and they approached Fiona and Marcellus at their table, they stood up from their seats when they stopped and a short few seconds later, Savannah had appeared with Carlisle and Leona who was now wearing an orange coloured dress attire like a noble.  
Carlisle was wearing normal clothes whilst Savannah was wearing a light blue gown with silver straps on the shoulders and around waistline for decoration and to keep her dress from falling off, they each entered through the doorway of the inn before the king Rohgar had entered as well, looking around the whole kitchen like he was looking about for someone in the inn when they saw Marcellus and Fiona at their table.

Upon seeing Marcellus, Savannah's face became glad as she drew a smile to him.  
She walked towards the table at the same time, moving around the table Marcellus came towards Savannah filled with joy.  
The two met in the middle in an embrace wrapped in each others arms.  
When they withdrew, Marcellus was the first to speak.  
"Hello my Lady."

"Hello Marcellus." Savannah replied

"What are you doing here?" asked Marcellus as he looked at her face for an answer.

"I believe that you've left something behind. King Rohgar and I have have been out of the palace searching for you across the kingdom, I almost thought that you were already gone from this city until the innkeeper had heard of our search for a wildling family. Seeing the chance for a reward, he had informed the guards of your whereabouts. So here I stand because I wanted to meet with you Marcellus." Savannah explained.

"What did you mean? You said I have left something behind, so what is it that I left?" asked Marcellus.  
In response to his question, Savannah reached out with her right hand before she took up his left hand in her and pulled him close.  
She pressed it upon her chest as she looked him in the eye, she spoke in a heartfelt declaration of her love. "Marcellus Faris of Valsway, when I had first met you. To my eyes you were an obnoxious peasant of a boy who had disgusted me at first but then you had risked your own life to save me from a pack of wolves after I had fled from your village. And throughout the journey that you and I had taken to the palace in Kingsway, I had begun to see you in a new light. A Life inside the kingdom wouldn't be complete with the peasant boy that I have come to love so much, I wanted to offer that peasant boy my heart and to be part of my world in exchange for his love for me. I also wanted to beg your forgiveness for letting you go; I do love you Marcellus Faris.  
So please tell me that I have not lost that hunter boy who stole my heart."

"My lady you have not lost that hunter boy at all, in fact he was starting to regret leaving after he had slipped out of that Throne room and passed the guards. But he knew that he would have been told to leave the palace." Marcellus replied, trying to explain when Savannah spoke to stop him mid sentence.  
"I know that and its Savannah, if you don't mind."

"As you wish Savannah, I stand here before you because I see you as my match in every way and I would be happy to be your match if you would do something for me." said Marcellus. "You may ask what you wish of me Sir Marcellus." Savannah replied.  
Rohgar and Dale stood side by side as al had watched Marcellus stand in front of Savannah before he took a step down.  
He kneeled before Savannah and he took her hand in his before he spoke.  
"I cannot offer you an enormous Dowry or anything but I can promise you happiness and love for all the years to come, I ask you Savannah of the house of Ashbin; Will you marry me my lady?"

Savannah was left silent and surprised for a moment when she drew a small grin at Marcellus, she lowered her head down in thought before she regained her composure. "Marcellus Faris, you honor me with your answer that I have not lost that hunter boy. I will marry you with all of my heart." Savannah said.  
With that she stepped up towards him and she leaned forward, kissing Marcellus as he stood up from his knees.  
Marcellus held Savannah in his arms whilst they embraced each other.  
When they withdrew Savannah spoke again. "There's someone I would wish you to meet Marcellus." Marcellus placed her back on her feet, Savannah brought him towards King Rohgar, who spoke out to Marcellus when Dale stepped forward to stand at his son's side before the king.  
"Master Marcellus Faris it's an honor to finally meet you officially, My name is Rohgar the chosen king of Kingsway."  
"I and my family are honored to meet you as well your majesty. Pardon our attire but we were not planning on meeting Royalty." Marcellus replied.  
"It's alright Marcellus, it was a moment which I had chosen in favour of Lady Savannah who was most eager to find you. And is this your father?" Rohgar asked, turning his head to Dale who then stepped forward and knelt down in front of King Rohgar. "Yes I am Dale Faris of Valsway, Father to Marcellus and my wife Fiona is the one who stands at the table far from us sir." Dale said.  
"I can see, Dale Faris you may stand up now." Rohgar said to Dale who then stood himself up as Rohgar continued to speak.  
"Since you and your wife are present, then I would like to offer you an invitation to the palace, we are holding a small banquet to honor the Red Thorns and of course to welcome the two new Red Thorns known as Marcellus Faris and Savannah of Ashbin. you are welcome to come if you would like; What say you?"

An awkward silence followed as Dale turned to Fiona for an answer when she nodded her approval, turning back to Rohgar he spoke.  
"We would be honored to join you my lord, as this is a special occasion to celebrate my son's engagement if that is alright." Savannah gave a giggle at the remark when Rohgar spoke. "Of course it is alright Master Faris, so shall we go? We have two carriages ready, you and your wife may ride with me whilst Marcellus and Savannah ride along with Carlisle and Leona." With that, Fiona left the table to join her husband and Rohgar who was escorting them all out of the inn to the royal carriages waiting to take them to the palace.

 ** _The Deiran kingdom of Kingsway, a few weeks later._**

A few weeks after that night when Savannah had found Marcellus who then proposed to her, the arrangements for a private wedding was made.  
The wedding was held on an Autumn afternoon when the sun was close to setting. Savannah wore a green silk wedding dress as she stood before Marcellus who wore a brown dress shirt and overcoat to go with it, Carlisle stood as the best man whilst Leona the elf was standing as the maid of honor. It was after a while in reciting their wedding vows of love to one another, the high priest had declared them husband and wife from this day forth.  
The following days after Marcellus and Savannah had got married, Marcellus and Savannah had escorted Paladin Thane to his home where he introduced his wife Teela to Savannah and Marcellus. When they entered their house, Marcellus had expressed how honored he was to meet a former Red Thorn officially. They each sat down shared a few stories as they stood together as friends and remarked on the bravery of their former friends Dagen and Marek, Half elf swindler and the Sorceress.  
Seeing the need to bring some faith to Teela, Savannah had spoken out promising that they would always be with them in spirit.  
Teela drew a grin as she spoke saying that maybe one day, they would all meet again in the next life.  
Whilst Marcellus and Savannah were in talks with Thane and Teela in their own house, Marcellus' parents were returning to their home in Valsway after wishing him the best of luck for the life which he had chosen. Before they left, Savannah had promised Fiona that she and Marcellus would return to Valsway and spend the summer with the new extended family which Fiona accepted, welcoming the former lady of Kingsway as her own daughter.  
Thorsten had joined Marcellus' parents on their journey to Valsway, feeling tired of the city and wanted to spend his time in a village so Dale and Fiona were happy to let him join their trip back home. Whilst Thorsten was seeing Marcellus' parents home.

On the following months after their adventure, the Deiran kingdom of Kingsway was restored and life in the lands was returning to normal;  
The King Rohgar had married a beautiful elf maiden and then he had appointed Carlisle Ashbin as a Marshall to the city of Kingsway and a new instructor along with Paladin Thane and Marcellus Faris as his second in command.  
Soon after that, his wife Teela had given birth to a son which they named him Dagen Qole.  
Savannah was there for the birth of Thane's son when she had also learned that she was also pregnant with Marcellus' child.  
Within the week after the announcement of Savannah's pregnancy, Carlisle and Leona had announced that they were going to be married.  
A week later they married in the forest near Kingsway and on the following week they had announced to the people of the new court that they were expecting a child which was why they had chosen to marry. More or less it was another blessing in the vast lands of Deira.

It was almost a couple of years after their last adventure.  
King Rohgar had ruled well in the great kingdom of Kingsway with new alliances and new trades between all kingdoms.  
Following the winter that had passed in the lands of Deira, Marcellus and Savannah had taken a journey to the Southern Realms where they were heading for Battlegrave in the Valley of Rath. They had taken the journey by a wagon which they had purchased along with the horses to pull the wagon.  
Marcellus and Savannah had even taken Thane and Teela along with them so that they can show them the way to the Valley of Rath where the two Red Thorns were buried.  
The four of them rode their wagon far and long into the Southern Realms of the Deiran landscape where there were new mortals who had taken up travelling in the south looking for new lands to settle down in before they had finally come past the Valley of Skulls and Warspire to get to their destination in Battlegrave.  
To their surprise when they had arrived at Battlegrave in the Valley of Rath where Thane had buried Marek and Dagen, it was surrounded by flowers and green grass. It was a beautiful garden to their view as if the weather had brought life upon these hallowed grounds and made it so special. But not only that, there were two small trees that grew out on the head of their graves and they bent to the side to intertwine with one another.  
Savannah took a few steps forward up to Marek's grave which was where the Iron Crown laid still on the earth.  
Only a few flowers had grown within the circle of the Iron crown which had not changed since they had found the crown.  
"May our visit show that we will always remember you both, as fate itself has brought me and Marcellus together all those years ago, granting us a beautiful baby Daughter, we like to say that Teela and I have another child, each growing inside us.  
Our daughter's name is Marek as I've asked Teela here if I could name our first child after you for helping us on the journey. And Marek, I hope that you'll remember that I still see you as a hero of the Deiran kingdom and I will always be in your debt even though we didn't have enough time to talk. I'm sorry for calling you such il names in the past and I hope one day that we will meet again in person in another world where peace lives between us."  
Savannah paused a moment before she then said one last remark.  
"May the heavens protect you and Dagen always."  
Teela looked over to Savannah and she smiled at that remark as she stood with Thane and she spoke.  
"That was beautiful Savannah, thank you." Savannah turned her head to Teela before she smiled at her.  
Afterwards the four stood side by side in front of the graves in a moment of silence with the day on their side as each of the members including Savannah and Marcellus had remembered the two fallen Red Thorns who risked so much to save the world. As the sun was still high, Savannah stood close to Marcellus who had now gotten so used to his new royal attire that he felt proud to be a nobleman of Valsway and the kingdom of New Kingsway.

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **In the years that had passed on, the story of the Red Thorns had fast became a great and noble legend and an interesting part of their history, each passing from generation to generation the legend of Marek the slave who had become a Sorceress and her beloved Elf thief who stole her heart and risked his own life to save the world as well as the journey of the Red Thorns long ago.**

 **That's the end of the Story for Mythica Six, I hope that you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
So be sure to leave a comment below please and share this story with others.**


End file.
